TSCC Destiny
by craig mills
Summary: my take on Johns destiny and how FOX could of explored the idea of Cameron and John romance its rating is M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

John Connor sat beside his mother Sarah Connor as she drove through the desert glancing around to double check they were not being followed, he looked out the window at the desert sand going past the window and let his mind wonder, before he was born a computer program from the future sent a killer robot a terminator through time to kill his mother his future self in return sent back one of his best soldiers a man called Kyle Reese he told his mother all about judgement day and the war against the machines and how a man by the name of John Connor led the last of the human race in a battle for survival against Skynet a program that was created to protect people before it gained sentience and rebelled against the human race, together they defeated the terminator but at the cost of Kyle's life, when he was old enough his mother had explained that Kyle and her had slept together which resulted in him being born nine months later.

At the age of twelve Skynet again sent a terminator back in time to kill him this one was made from liquid metal and able to form stabbing objects with its fingers or turn its hand into one long sword, the Resistance which was made up of every abled body including woman led by his future self was able to send a T-800 back a machine that not only helped free his mother from a mental hospital but also destroyed an entire office building that had been studying the arm and chip from the Terminator that tried to kill his mother before he was born, which he called "uncle Bob" defeated the liquid terminator by throwing it into a vat of burning liquid steel uncle Bob then sacrificed himself so that no one could use any of his parts and bring about Judgement day all the quicker even though Uncle Bob was learning to find his humanity John would never forget his words as the stood above the burning vat of steel _"I know now why you cry, but it's something I can never do_." _Uncle Bob said it as he wiped the tears from his eyes._

He thought that would be it they could finally settle down that mother wouldn't make him go through a rigorous military training regime, no more target practice or gun maintenance, no more military tactics, no more need for him to be the great "General John Connor" maybe now he could try and be a normal kid.

He also thought about the life he was just forced to leave Charlie was a good decent man that was the second father he had ever known other than uncle bob, Charlie had taught him all about the ins and outs of fixing motor bikes and cars and even added although unknowingly to his knowledge on medical matters, they never would of left if his mother hadn't gotten scared when Charlie had proposed and been her usual paranoid self.

So he now found himself in the ass end of nowhere going to a small hick town to start fresh again he glanced at his mother "how long now till we reach this town?" he looked at the clock inside the car to find that it was 5.30 in the morning he had been so lost in his memories of uncle Bob and his sacrifice that he missed the entire night, shaking his head he looked out the window but could see nothing but endless desert.

"Still got a few hours to go, why don't we play a game?"

He turned to his mother and sneered at her "What am I five? No don't answer that you probably don't know" he watched the hurt flash across his mother's face "look I'm sorry ok just wake me up when we get there." With that he leaned the seat back as far as it can go before he turned away from his mother and closed his eyes and tried to sleep but it proved elusive all he could picture was a devastated Charlie, he never had many friends being who he was and the nature of what he knew being John Connor was very lonely though he would never admit that, his mother was hard enough on him as it was he didn't need any more shit off her of how selfish such thoughts were and unbecoming of the future leader of mankind.

At his age he felt and acted far older he was treated like a child one minute while the next he was reminded of his destiny and all the deaths that would happen as Skynet assumed control, including all the resistance soldiers that would one day die for him on his orders, how all of humanity would turn to him for leadership he had to win against Skynet failure wasn't an option he wasn't fighting for just himself he was fighting for the entire human race including those not even born yet, sometimes when he thought about it he could almost feel himself drowning in all the blood and on them nights he would stagger to the toilet and throw up again and again until he had nothing left to expel but he still heaved until blood coated the toilet pan, other times he would have horrible panic filled nightmares that left him tear stricken and terrified to sleep and on occasion left him terrified of the dark and what hid in the shadows of his bedroom.

He could never have a normal life he could never meet a girl have fun hell even getting a girlfriend was off limits because of his mother and the way his life was run by other people and not himself, he could never admit to anyone just how fucked up he was only uncle Bob seemed to understand he could still remember waking up terrified and shaking with a sob in the old garage hiding from the T-1000 as his mother slept in the back of their stolen car to find uncle Bob holding his shoulder with a look of understanding no words were spoken as the machine offered him silent comfort.

He would never say it but while he was glad he had at least one parent in his life it was shadowed by the fact he just couldn't love his mother like normal kids could, he was never allowed a life he wasn't allowed to interact with kids his age growing up or even simple things like going to the park was out the question, instead he was controlled by his mother and reminded time and again of his destiny which would make him ill all over again with a growl he forced his mind to clear and fell into a light silently hoping that he would have no nightmares.

* * *

Cameron Philips sat in the truck that had been provided for her Future John had ensured that when she was sent back to this time she had everything available for her a small two bedroom house that was stocked with cloths and a few different types of weapons for her use as well as identity papers and a forged driving licence, she was hidden behind the sign that announced the town was one mile ahead luckily this was the only road in and out of the small town that didn't involve dirt roads, she and her other Resistance contact had been here every hour available waiting for young John Connor to arrive, Future John had told her that his younger self would be coming to stay in the town to lay low with Sarah Connor but due to all the stress of the war and having the entire fate of humanity on his shoulders he couldn't remember the exact date to give to her.

Cameron checked her HUD as her CPU pulled up the calendar the information provided told her she had been waiting in the small town now for 71 days, she had been here far too long if it was up to her she would go to the nearest government facility to search their records thanks to future John she knew every false name the man had possessed in his life before Judgement day but she had orders from future John that said Sarah Connor would bring Young John to this town within an eighty day period so she stayed for now.

A warning flashed across her HUD indicating that she had two hours before it was time for school she started up the pick-up truck and selected first gear as she did so her enhanced hearing picked up the sound of a car coming her way fast, she turned her head to look at the road and activated scanning mode and waited for the car to go past.

A minute later a brown estate car sped past she watched the car as it went past her sensors scanned the car and its occupants before the car went over a small rise and disappeared, she brought up the footage and watched it through her HUD as it played she slowed the footage down until the car and the people in it could be seen clearly, her HUD automatically scanned the face of a young man that seemed to be sleeping in the passenger side of the car within seconds her HUD flashed.

 _Primary target: John Connor…..Confirmed._

 _Mission: Protect John Connor._

Cameron looked at the face of the future leader of mankind that was still displayed on her HUD before the image disappeared and her programming commanded her to follow the car, she slammed the truck into gear and sped after the car containing John Connor once she could see the car ahead she slowed slightly to avoid suspicion, she watched as her HUD displayed various routes to empty and available houses in the town _._

Cameron followed them for a few minutes even when Sarah stopped at an unassuming house she pulled up a few meters away from the car and watched as Sarah and the unnamed woman talked for a minute or two before Sarah was handed a set of keys and a brown envelope, she watched as Sarah returned to the car and drove away Cameron waited a moment or two before following slowly her CPU calculated her heading and narrowed down the number of houses on the small map that was displayed in the left hand corner of her HUD.

After a few minutes of following her CPU again calculated there heading and displayed the only house available in this section of the town Cameron glanced at the car carrying John before she turned a corner and took a slightly longer drive to the house in question.

* * *

Sarah Connor watched as the blue and white truck followed them she contemplated the situation _was the car following them or am I just being paranoid_ she thought to herself she was about to change gear when the truck turned a corner and disappeared, Sarah let out a breath and shook her thoughts away she was in a new town it would be a fresh start for them both for now until she could gather enough cash to again change their identities.

She glanced at her son her face falling into sadness as she did so she knew she was a horrible mother but she had to get her son ready for his destiny she had promised Kyle that much once she found out she was pregnant with his child, she turned back to the road the sad look being replaced by a look of determination she would make Kyle proud and when the time came John would walk out the ashes of Judgement day as the leader humanity needed even if her son hated her for it, she glanced at the envelope her contact had given her it contained the necessary papers for John to start school and it also held a few thousand dollars of hard cash for her to use not as much as she would like it was not enough to change their names but it would do for now.

She drove to the house and parked up outside by now the sun had risen well into the sky she glanced at the clock it was nearly time for school to start but for now John could stay at home he could start school tomorrow, she glanced around the area the house was small but it would serve their needs it had plenty of escape routes in case the worst should happen the only down side to that was there was little cover to hide behind or to mask their escape, she got out the car and stretched glancing at the other houses around her for threats before she walked to the passenger side of the car and tapped the window "John were here come on help me unpack." She watched as her son looked around briefly before shaking his head.

"What a shithole."

Sarah walked to the house door and using the keys opened it she walked back to help John pick up the boxes and started to take them inside neither of them noticed the young girl with brown flowing hair standing rigid watching them with unblinking eyes before she turned from the scene and walked away.

* * *

Cameron watched the Connors unpack the car before they entered the house turning on her threat scanner she scanned the area twice before she turned and walked back to her truck. It took about fifteen minutes before she was at her safe house as she walked in she saw her contact leaning against the table cleaning the stash of weapons, once the door behind her closed she looked around to make sure they were alone then spoke "I found him." She watched as the man looked up surprised.

"Finally, so remember the plan you are to make contact and convince Sarah and John to Jump to 2007 by that time our other contact should have set everything up for you."

Cameron nodded humans seemed to go over plans again and again in truth she didn't even need to be told as it was programmed into her CPU but she let the man speak and answered accordingly "yes I am to find and contact Derek Reese." She watched as the man finished cleaning his rifle before pulling out a bag and started to pack the weapons away.

"Correct you are also to help Sarah Connor in her fight against Skynet she believes she can stop it and won't be convinced otherwise, the best we can hope for is to slow Skynet down in the mean time I will contact our fighters in the Military when Judgement day arrives General Connor will have command of the entire human military almost as soon as possible."

Cameron slowly walked to one of the windows and looked out at the vast deserts it had taken General Connor ten years before assuming control of the resistance in that time hundreds of thousands of humans had been killed in needless battles against Skynet and its Terminators, Cameron turned over her shoulder and looked at her contact "What about my other objectives."

"You are to prepare and train young Connor until you receive the Message from the Generals VIP she will have everything ready by then."

Cameron nodded and looked back out at the vast desert she would make sure this John was ready she had promised Future John that she would and she would never break that promise, she turned away from the window and walked to the table and picked up a pistol and rifle and with a nod at the man she left the house and got in the truck and started the engine before she heard a quiet.

"Good luck Cameron."

* * *

hello first time doing a terminator story not sure if I have what it takes but I can only try so please review and please be kind, I am only trying this because I didn't like the way FOX ended things with John and Cameron throughout the series you could see there was something there but it was never explored it will be in my story.

also please red JasonVUK its amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken john and his mother about two hours to un pack the car and put what little they owned away inside the house, his mother as always took care of the weapons most of them were kept in three bags ready to pick up and go at a moment's notice a select few she would hide around the house within easy reach should they need a weapon quickly, John looked around the dusty house he could see the dust coat nearly every surface and the air smelt old and stale even though his mom had opened all the windows and doors without saying a word he stormed past his mother and kicked the door to what his mother had pointed out was his room he walked inside and glanced about the small dusty box room with distaste he was surprised the old rotting door didn't fall apart after he kicked it.

He placed one of his suitcases on his bed and started to unpack his cloths placing them in the old wardrobe and side cabinet some of the draws were rotten and the insides had long ago decomposed slamming the draw closed he instead placed everything inside his old wardrobe which of course had squeaky doors he already hated this house but what could he say to his hard ass mother, after putting everything away from his one suitcase he got to his feet and walked out the room.

"Where are you going John?"

He stopped and turned to look at his mother as she was using a hammer and chisel smashing away a large hole in the wall her shotgun was rested on the ground near her feet ready to be placed in the hole, shaking his head he walked further into the houses living room and started to pace like a caged animal "I need to get out of this house." He watched as his mother dropped her tools on the wooden floor before she crossed her arms.

Mother and son stared down at each other he held his mother's gaze for a minute before he looked away in disgust he already knew his mother wouldn't let him leave the house "Never mind." He muttered as he pushed past her and walked into the kitchen in search of some food.

As he was looking in the cupboards and the bags they had brought on the road he heard his mother shuffle around for a few minutes before she walked into the kitchen carrying a large duffle bag.

"Here if you want something to do, these need checking over and cleaning once you've done that I will cook you pancakes."

He watched as his mother dumped the bag on the dusty kitchen table and left without so much as a backwards glance, he looked at the bag on the table before he picked it up unzipping the zipper dumps the weapons onto the table, walking into the living room he searches through the few boxes they brought with them before finally finding the weapon cleaning kit and stormed back into the kitchen even as his shoulder connects to his mother's nearly knocking her off balance he glanced at her briefly over his shoulder watching as she managed to keep herself from falling on her ass, walking into the kitchen he sat down in the old chair causing it to creak as he pulled apart a pistol and like his mother had shown him started to clean all the parts.

* * *

Sarah watched as her son as he cleaned weapon after weapon with practised ease he could do it blind folded if she asked and had done so on occasion, she reached up and rubbed her shoulder from were john had smacked it she would never admit it but it hurt her son treating her that way but she knew that she wasn't any kind of mother really what mother told there son that one day three billion people would die and from there ashes he would rise and fight against an army of machines hell bent on annihilating humanity, she turned away from the sight of her son and glanced at her handy work on the wall she picked up her shotgun and placed it carefully in the hole before she covered it the painting that was originally on the wall she would go out tomorrow and buy some thin plaster board to cover the shotgun properly, once done she walked to the small table in the centre of the room and reached for the brown envelope that she had placed there hours ago.

Opening the envelope she emptied the contents onto the table she watched as a roll of dollars landed on the table she pocketed the money which was only a few hundred dollars and unfolded a large blue paper blueprint that had also fallen out it was for the school John would attend while she went to work hopefully it would keep them off the radar long enough for her to save up the money needed to change their identities.

Getting a pencil she marked out the locations of the schools entrances, exit and fire exits once done she picked up the blue print and walked into the kitchen "Here look at this and memorize it. I've marked all available exits when you go to school tomorrow I want you to remember your training." She watched as John quickly glanced at the blue print.

"Is it wise for me to be going to school mom?"

Sarah regarded her son for a few silent seconds "Don't start John you are going I don't want you on their radar." She watched as John threw the blue print aside and continued to clean a handgun.

"Whose radar would that be mom?"

Sarah glared hard at her son "You know very well John do you honestly need me to tell you." She glared hard at her son as they had a battle of wills, it wasn't long before she watched John sigh and look away "Good glad that's settled, ok finish up here I'll make you some pancakes." With that she turned and walked out the kitchen and into her new bedroom.

She stared at the room there was a double bed in the centre of the room with two cabinets on either side of the bed a single wardrobe was on the wall to the left of her, she walked to the bed were she had placed to suitcases, she opened up one suitcase and started to unpack her things.

After putting her things away from the first suitcase she placed the second one next to the door ready to use should anything happen and they needed to get away quickly, she walked back into the kitchen expecting to see John still cleaning instead what she saw caused her heart to skip a beat as she took in the sight of an empty kitchen.

She quickly pulled one of the guns of the table and slammed the clip into the handle and cocked the barrel now armed she raised the pistol and slowly walked through every room in the house she gritted her teeth as she silently stepped into each room scanning for any threats she kept her breathing steady and even as she was taught, it wasn't long before she had the entire house searched the only place left was the garden with the weapon still raised she quietly opened the back door and walked outside.

* * *

John knew it was stupid just leaving his mum but all he needed some fresh air and a change of scenery he hadn't even gone far he was still in the garden lying on his back looking up into the clear blue sky, it wasn't long before his mother's shadow fell over him "Took you long enough." He heard his mother growl before she spoke slowly and dangerously emphasising each word.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Out. Here." She spat out.

John sighed and closed his eyes he stayed like that for a few seconds enjoying the sun warming his face he got to his feet "Nothing mom." He walked away from his fuming mom and stood a few feet away from her idly listening to the sounds of nature and what sounded like young children laughing in one of the nearby gardens.

John turned to his mother and offered her a small sad smile as he left the garden he walked through the house and into his room quietly shutting and locking the door behind him, he picked up his emergency suitcase and placed it on the bed after opening it he searched in one of the pockets feeling for a slight rip in the fabric that he knew was there after a few minutes searching he finally wrapped his fingers around a cold small round object.

He carefully pulled his hand out the suitcase and lifted his closed fist to his chest and walked towards his bed and sat down taking a deep breath and listening for any sign of his mother once satisfied he wouldn't be disturb he slowly opened his fist to reveal a shining silver bolt it was the only thing left of the machine he referred to as uncle Bob one of a select few that had been like a father to him, he stared at the bolt he remembered the fateful day in the steel mill.

 _A young emotionally and Physically spent John Connor stood rooted to the stop were Uncle Bob had hugged him the heat from the molten steel caused him to sweat and take short burning gasps of scolding air, his mother had left him standing there while she went to find the missing piece of Uncle Bob arm that the T-1000 had ripped off during their fight._

 _It is said when human's die there life flashes before them they see loved ones, friends and family John had to wonder as he looked at the yellow molten steel if Uncle Bob had seen anything in those last few moments or if he felt the pain as the molten steel slowly turned his endoskeleton in slag._

 _That thought alone caused him to drop to his knees and cover his face with his hands and sob silently, he never knew how long he stayed there crying before he heard his mother's loud footsteps echoing off the steel grid floor he watched as she carried the remains of Uncle Bob's arm in her arms as she slowly made her way back to the platform overlooking the Molten Steel._

 _He watched as she gritted her teeth in pain as she held up the heavy metal arm he watched as a small metal bolt slipped out from the mangled arm and landed with a ding on the metal floor by his mother's feet._

 _His mother made no signs that she heard the ding over her own laboured breath and the sounds of the steel mill echoing around them acting quickly he snatched up the small bolt and held it in a death grip silently vowing that his mother would never find it, he looked to his mother as she threw the arm out and It plummeted into the burning steel below with an audible hiss._

 _Once they had left the steel mill and gone into hiding he had retreated into himself as his mother went from respecting Uncle Bob to actively trying to ram her thought down his throat of how the machine had only sacrificed itself because of its damage and that what it spoke of at the end was a lie, it made little difference to her she would never understand she was so blinded by hate she tried to make her paranoia his._

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and glanced once more at the shinning bolt in his palm true to his promise his mother had never found it yet even when she herself packed his things so they could run from Charlie and hid in this small hick town.

He would like to believe they stopped judgement day he really would but something told him deep down they merely postponed it, training wise he excelled much to his mother's glee pushing himself harder and harder but not for the reasons his mother knew he wanted to be strong so the pain inside him wouldn't hurt, he didn't want to wake up soaked in sweat silently screaming in pain or how he was sick every other night till blood coated the toilet pan.

He stood up and walked back to his suitcase and with a final glance at the bolt he quickly hid it again, he walked to the small window in his room and looked out as he tried to keep in the small sob that escaped him.

The smell of pancakes wafted into his room which made him feel sick rather than hungry leaning back on his bed his closed his eyes and tried to imagine a life were there was no John Connor no Skynet and no machines but as always when he slept it was of a dark cold world were three billion bleached skulls sat among the rubble and machines walked the surface while humans lived like rats in sewers.

* * *

Cameron stood near the Connor house she could see everything going on in the house thanks to her HUD that constantly switched visual settings as she scanned for any threats to John's safety her scans detected movement in the bush next to her and acting faster than any human she whipped her pistol up and watched as a wild dog came out the bush growling at some unseen desert animal.

She lowered her pistol as the dog ran away and continued to scan the area she watched as John came out the house her HUD auto zoomed locking on to his features as a lay down under the warm desert sun, she watched as a few minutes later Sarah Connor came storming out the house.

She watched as they spoke although briefly before John walked away shaking his head Cameron watched Sarah briefly as said woman scanned the area looking for anything that stood out, Cameron crouched lower in the bush she was in keeping herself as small as possible as Sarah looked her way.

If she were human she would of breathed a sigh of relief as Sarah turned away and followed after John into the small house, once she was satisfied that the coast was clear she got up and walked out the bush her inner chronometer said she had thirty minutes to get to school her programming would have her stay in position so with that in mind she walked to the nearest pay phone and called the school using her mimicking abilities she pretended to be her mother and told the school how Cameron was unwell and wouldn't be in today.

Once done she scanned the area looking for the optimal place she could take up position and watch over John Connor from afar until such an opportunity presented itself that she could introduce herself to him and slowly but surely become a more prominent figure in his life.

* * *

right had this chapter finished for a while not happy with it as its never been checked by a Beta reader.. on that note would anyone know or like to help me with this story checking it over and what not if so I greatly appreciate your help.

as always please review next chapter they will finally meet how should I do the meet scene should I do it like the TV show or do my own.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone across his face burning his eye lids and trying to force him to wake up John Connor or Reese as he was called at the moment fought himself to stay asleep for as long as possible today was the day he started school in what passed as a school in this hick town all last night his mother had he run through the school blueprints over and over until they were practically printed on the underneath of his eyelids, with his eyes closed he could smell the muskiness of the room the staleness in the air and a subtle yet almost alien flowery smell as he reached out with his scenes he could feel the bed was slightly tilted as though someone was sitting on the edge of the bed over his own breathing he could hear someone breathing.

He kept his breathing steady and in control as he pretended to be asleep he knew who was in the room and he didn't want to deal with his mother this early in the morning, he enjoyed a few minutes to just himself before he slowly opened his eyes and focused on the sight of his mother in black trousers with combat boots and a green vest top with her black hair pulled up and away from her face.

He groaned to himself "You know I hate it when you do that." He said as he buried his face back into the pillow.

"I'm sorry it's just the one time you look at peace and at ease… I miss that innocence about you."

John looked over at his mother and glared at her "Maybe if you weren't such a hard ass all the time and let me have at least one day as a normal kid I wouldn't be like that." He ignored the flash of hurt on his mother's face as he got up out the bed and stretched his stiff muscles, he walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt "I'm going for a shower, what's for breakfast?" he glanced briefly over his shoulder at his mother still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want? Can make pancakes if you want?"

John tried in vain to suppress a groan but knew he'd failed when his mother looked away with a hurt expression "That's fine mom." He said as he walked out his room and headed towards the small bathroom.

Cameron watched the Connor resident with unblinking eyes nothing had happened during the night except for Sarah waking up a few times in the night and spending twenty or so minutes checking the area, her system chronometer blinked at her on her HUD.

 **Warning one hour till school…. Possible infiltration failure if do not attend.**

Cameron used her advanced hearing and vision and looked at the house she could hear the shower running and the sound of someone in the kitchen cooking along with said someone humming to a song on the road that was on in the kitchen "John breakfast's nearly ready hurry up you'll be late for school." She could hear John switch off the water in the shower "I'll be right out, is my stuff ready for school." Cameron looked around the area and upon seeing nobody she stepped out from her hiding place and whipped the leaves and mud that stuck to her hair and cloths.

She walked around the house far enough away to not draw attention to herself but close enough to still hear what was going on inside the Connor house "Yeah you got turkey sandwiches for lunch." She could hear John in the bathroom getting dressed and brushing his teeth.

Now she knew John was going to school she walked to her truck that was park a block away from the house and drove to the house she use to share with the other Resistance fighter like expected she found the small one bedroom house empty except for a few sets of cloths and a pistol with two magazines on the table ready for her use.

She spent no more than twenty minutes cleaning herself up and putting on fresh cloths that consisted of a tight black jeans with a pink T-shirt and a black jacket she picked up a school bag that she'd seen other girls use an placed it over her shoulder she didn't bother to check the bag she had perfect memory and knew were everything was already, she walked to the table and picked up the pistol and pulled the chamber back making sure the bullet was in the chamber and ready to fire before she let the chamber slide back and placed the gun and two magazines inside her bag and went back out to her truck and drove to school.

John sat in the car as his mother drove to school his mother was talking to him about staying off the grid keeping his head down and not to do anything stupid no matter how small John kept his attention on outside of his window by now the RULES as his mother called them were tattooed onto his eye lids he couldn't forget them and his mother made damn sure she never either.

Before he even realised his mother slowly pulled up outside the school "Bye mom." He said as he quickly tried to get out the car but was stopped by his mother grabbing him by the collar in a vice grip and pulling him back into the car.

"Remember where your exits are John if anything happens at all you run you hear me run I'll find you eventually."

John glared at his mother before nodding "Sure mom I know the plan enough by now."

"Good let's go over this again quickly your John Reese your father was a soldier that died in a horrible training exercise due to all the bad memories we moved towns."

John looked to the ground and sighed "I know it's always the same old story mom Jesus you treat me like such an idiot at times." She shook his mother's hand off his shoulder and got out the car and turned to look at her "he's always dead too." With that he slammed the car door and walked towards the school.

John looked at the school as he walked towards the entrance like the town the school was worn and in dire need of the outside painted as he neared the entrance he could see he stuck out like a sore thumb his cloths were all wrong.

He almost stumbled as he noticed everyone wearing cowboy boots hell one guy was even wearing the hat to go with the boots "How the hell am I meant to blend in." he whispered to himself as he stepped into the school and walked slowly down the long corridor unbeknown to him a pair of large brown eyes watched his every move.

He found the reception easily enough and walked up to the desk were a girl with sat behind a computer drinking what smelled like strong coffee and rang the small bell, he watched as the woman sighed before looking at him.

"Yes young man can I help?"

John nodded "Yes my names John Reese I'm a new transfer student." He watched as the woman typed what he guessed was his name on the computer no doubt bringing up his file.

"Ah yes right so your first lesson is with Mr Ferguson your locker is number 36 you can store your things there, it also says here that one of the lessons you applied for is full so until a space becomes available you're going to be put in the computer class."

John would have panicked if he didn't have a knack for computers and his mother never found out "I would actually prefer that." He smiled at the woman as she handed him four worn out books.

"The school would like to have these back by the end of this school semester go find your locker Mr Ferguson is quite strict and doesn't like people being late for class, here take this pad lock and set of keys if you lose the keys you'll have to pay for a new pad lock now off you go young man."

John nodded and walked out the reception area and back into the long corridor that was lined on each side with hundreds of metal lockers separated only by the numerous class rooms the corridor was already full of students getting ready to start school day, he walked down the corridor reading the numbers on the locker until he found locker 36.

Cameron had watched and heard John as he registered for school Cameron tilted her head slightly as she stared blankly at John she needed a way to get close to John but future John had never told her how to that only to work it out for herself as luck would have it if such a thing existed she didn't have to think long.

A well-built man wearing an orange and white leather Jacket which had the logo for the schools soccer team on the left side stepped in front of her and glared down at her.

"Hey weirdo been watching you for weeks now and I have to say you sure are a pretty thing although you seem to be missing a few brain cells."

Cameron didn't even glance at the guy as she stepped round him and took a few steps towards John just as she was about to touch him on the shoulder the man turned her around and pushed her into the lockers with a metallic crash which Cameron allowed after her CPU ran several hundred simulations in half a second and concluded this was the best possible way to get John's attention based on what his future self-had taught her about his younger self.

John had been so wrapped up sorting out his locker that he jumped when a young extremely beautiful woman with striking brown hair and equally beautiful brown eyes hit the locker next to him as a school jock placed his hands on either side of her head.

"Hey I'm talking to you."

John watched as the beautiful young woman glanced at him with large doe eyes that seemed to beg him to help every instinct in his body felt the urge to respond to push the large boy away and help this young woman but with an almost sick feeling he shut his locker door and with his eyes looking at the ground walked away.

"Hey don't you ignore me you need to be taught some manners bitch." The soccer player spat as he raised his right hand and slapped Cameron across the cheek.

John stopped dead as did everyone else in the corridor he had taken four maybe five steps when the idiot had decided to slap the young woman, he looked over his shoulder at the rapidly red mark form on an otherwise perfect face he gritted his teeth as his school pack slipped off his shoulder and fell onto the floor with a thud.

He stalked towards the man and before the lad could react he smashed him in the face and grabbed the lads arm he twisted it around causing the lad to grunt in pain and drop to the ground as he applied more pressure which caused the lad to howl in agony while holding the lad he smashed his right foot into the guys side knocking him to the ground.

He placed his right foot on the guys back and bent the lads right arm at almost breaking point "I should break your fucking hand you pussy." He felt his anger coursing through his veins he felt the lad struggle beneath him as he cried in pain.

"P-please man I'm sorry let me go I beg you."

John maintained his hold on the lad the smell of urine filled his nostrils he went to apply more pressure and dislocate the lads shoulder when a small delicate hand landed on his right shoulder, he looked away from the pathetic excuse of a man and turned his attention to the beautiful creature stood next to him.

He sucked in a breath as he stood transfixed her brown pools seemed to shine with satisfaction and strangely surprise she gave him a heart stopping smile as she shook her head causing her brown locks to flutter in an almost angelic manner.

"He's not worth it but I thank you none the less."

John couldn't help the smile that split across his face as he let go off the man and took an almost tentative step towards the girl and motioned towards her cheek "Are you ok?" he asked as he fought with himself to reach out and caress her cheek.

"Yes I am thanks to you."

John was about to reply when the school bell rang causing everyone around him to suddenly scurry for their class "I should go I need to find Mr Fergusons class." He watched the girl nod as he turned and walked away scooping up his bag as he went, he couldn't help but look over his shoulder at the girl still standing there she rewarded him with a wink with made his face burn he quickly turned away and went in search of his first class.

Cameron watched John Connor as he walked away when the lad had pushed her she watched him walk away in the few seconds she watched him her CPU felt something akin to disappointment although when she tried to find why her emotional simulator had activated she could find no fault.

It was only when the lad hit her that the John she knew the one willing to protect her emerged if only briefly and he reacted exactly like one of her simulations told her he would, she watched as John turned and looked over his shoulder at her and she offered him a small smile and a wink which had the emotional response she knew it would have leaving him flushed.

Cameron watched as John entered a class room at the very end of the corridor before she headed towards the same class room she stopped briefly by the still sobbing boy and looked down at him she watched as he flexed his arm "There shouldn't be any permanent damage." She watched as the boy grunted and spat on the floor near her feet she ignored him and followed in John's footsteps thanks to her hacking into the computer network she and John shared a number of lessons together which would make protecting him easier.

John sat at his desk in class he glanced around the room watching as friends talked and laughed the class the class book worms were already reading some book or other ignoring the bullies that tried to get a rise out of them all and all it was a normal day for them.

He heard the door to the class room open and expected to see the teacher Mr Ferguson but was surprised to say the least when the same beautiful girl walked into the room and looked for a chair, he watched as she walked straight towards him her eyes drawing him in transfixing him with their radiant beauty.

He smiled at her as she passed and took a seat just behind him he fidgeted in his seat trying to look at her without making himself look as though he was looking but by the full-fledged smile on the girls face he knew he'd been caught.

"Do I get to at least know the name of my rescuer?" she asked as she reached into her bag to pull out her school equipment.

John smiled "J-john my names John Reese." He watched as the girl placed her bag down.

"Cameron Philips."

The door to the class room opened halting any further talk as a middle aged man waltzed into the room with a balding head and glasses and proceeded to begin the lesson throughout the lesson John couldn't help by steal tiny glances at Cameron and thought maybe this hick town wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

ok heres the next chapter I want to thank justjoe with his help on this chapter was his idea hope I pulled it off ok please tell me what you think? I also still need a beta reader please can anyone help with this I would be grateful. until then thanks for readin.


	4. Chapter 4

John Connor sat down in an empty chair away from the rest of the class he had one thing on his mind and that was the mysterious but gorgeous Cameron Philips he glanced quickly around him to make sure he was alone and well away from the main class and turned to the computer monitor in front of him as he quickly hacked his way through the schools pathetic firewalls.

Once inside the network which funnily enough told him he had access to everything he went and did a search on Cameron, as he watched the search bar on screen he had another quick glance around the room it seemed the teacher that taught computers was extremely lax as he still hadn't arrived and the students in his class which consisted of nerds were already doing course work.

He turned back to the computer when it let out a few beep and watched as a small picture of Cameron came on screen as well as all her information as he read the information he didn't hear the door to the room opening or the soft female footsteps that walked towards him.

"John funny seeing you here I didn't know you were in this class."

John in the split second it took him to go back to the home screen on the computer and turn around to look at the beautiful Cameron Philips panicked _did she see, oh god if you exist please I hope she didn't see_ he tried and no doubt failed to stop the blush that was spreading across his cheeks as he stared into Cameron's chocolate coloured eyes "Y-yeah I didn't until this morning Cam…. I mean Cameron." He mentally kicked himself as he watched Cameron tilt her head slightly to the right as she watched him for a few awkward seconds neither spoke or moved until Cameron straightened her posture and walked to sit in the seat next to him.

"Are you any good with these things?" she said as she cocked her head and studied the computer in front of her.

John who had followed her every move nodded "I'm ok on them although my mother would flip if she found out I was on them." He narrowed his eyes as he turned away from Cameron and looked back at his computer _why did I tell her that_ he thought to himself before his attention was brought back to the stunning girl besides him.

"I have to be honest these things scare the hell out of me, hey saying as you said your good on them and I'm totally rubbish want to help me teach me how to use the computer properly."

John watched as she flashed him smile that made his heart skip a beat "I-I want to help believe me I do." He wanted to say more but the door to the class room swung open and a fat man with a balding head and wearing a suit walked into the room and placed a black suitcase on the table at the head of the class room and as he brought the class to order emptied the contents onto the table.

"Settle down class my name is Mr Johnson welcome back to some of my regular students and hello my newer student's right make sure your computers are switched on so we can create a school account and get started."

John sighed and rubbed his temples already he could tell that this class wouldn't teach him anything new in fact it would probably teach him things he already knew a soft hand tapping his shoulder brought his attention back to Cameron as she looked at him sheepishly.

"John I don't suppose you know how I turn this thing on."

John allowed himself a small quiet chuckle as he reached over and turned the computer on for Cameron he watched as she smiled at him before turning her attention to the computer in front of her _even if the class has nothing for me at least the companies good_ he thought to himself as he brought his own attention to his computer.

* * *

James Ellison sat behind his desk as he held up a FBI folder on a very dangerous terrorists Sarah Connor or as she was now known Sarah Reese the woman that had blown up a building and had spent two years in a mental hospital ranting about Machine's that would one day take over the worlds Military and try to wipe humanity of the face of the planet with nuclear fire, the reports on what the FBI had on her made for grim reading if there was an offence Sarah Connor had been accused of it.

He reached into his desk draw and pulled out a bottle filled with amber liquid he was never really much of a drinker yet there was something about Sarah Connor case it had slowly but surely became an obsession of his much to his wives displeasure he ideally thumbed the cross that he wore around his neck as he looked at a very angry and pissed of Sarah Connor's mental hospital photographs, he placed Sarah's file down and picked up the file on her son John Connor and read through the young man's file he like his mother was accused of illegal activities ranging from hacking, grand theft auto, smuggling and possession of illegal black market fire arms once he read through both files he accessed the FBI network and started to type all the new information they had on Sarah Connor and John Connor.

Once satisfied that he had inputted all the information he had including a recent picture of Sarah and John her would be fiancée Charlie supplied he saved the data and logged out the network, he spent a few minutes enjoying he drink and sorting out Sarah and John case files once he was satisfied the cases weren't missing anything or in the wrong file he stood up and made his way out his office it was only an hour after leaving that a message had come up on his computer that a Sarah Reese and John Reese had recently moved to red Valley, new Mexico.

* * *

The sounds of the lone computer beeping caused the machine to twitch as it stood silently and unmoving looking out the abandoned factory window the machine turned away and walked towards the computer and took a seat on the simple metal chair that creaked under its weight.

The machine watched as an updated data sheet on Sarah Connor and John Connor came on the screen if it was capable of happiness it would have smile at the updated aliases they now doubt still used as it continued to read through the files updating it database on John Connor as it read the machine found a message from a government official in Red Valley New Mexico it spent all of two seconds reading the information before the machine stood up and walked to a table and picked up the pistol even though it was unnecessary it spent a few seconds reloading the pistols chamber before the machine placed the pistol in its trousers waist band.

The machine walked out the building towards a car that was parked in the factory's car park its HUD had already pulled up the map of this time and had calculated the best route to get it to Mexico in the fastest possible time, the machine got into the car and sped down the road in a cloud of burning rubber and smoke with one singular purpose.

 **Primary objective:** _Find and eliminate John Connor._

* * *

John stood in front of his locker it was the end of the school day he placed all the books the school had loaned him inside the locker and was just about to close the locker door when something next to him leaned against the locker next to him.

He slowly closed his locker door and found himself gazing into chocolate pools that captivated his attention of Cameron Philips "Hey Cameron." He said as he placed his school bag over his shoulder as he and Cameron walked out the school.

"Hey John I was hoping I could change your mind with my little computer problem?"

John sighed as he looked over the car park trying to find his mom "I-I want to Cameron but I can't." He watched as the small smile on her face dropped.

"Oh ok I understand John."

He watched as Cameron spun on her heel and walked in the opposite direction to him he couldn't help himself as he watched her hips sway as she walked and the way her gorgeous hair blew with the wind he felt instantly guilty and wanted nothing more than to shout out to Cameron but as he turned to look back at the school car park he spotted his mom scowling at him with a look of barely contain rage.

He stood there for a moment glaring back at his own mother he was taught by the woman not to show any enemy a weakness as they would exploit that weakness the general inside him wanted to tear into the woman make her fall in line or show her the price if she won't but he wasn't the general yet maybe he would never be him and would only end up a sad angry drunk that'll drink himself to an early grave with one last lingering look in Cameron's direction he walked towards the car and his dear mother.

It had been a few hours since he had been home he'd managed to avoid talking to his mom even when she had made pancakes night had well and truly fallen in the desert the once harshly hot desert was now cold and unforgiving after waking up to another nightmare John had struggled to fall back asleep and was instead trying to tire himself out by exercising but no matter what he did the images of his dream forced him to push his limits even now doing sit ups his stomach burned and begged for him to stop but the images of millions of bleached skulls taunted him they looked at him without eyes and seemed to whisper that he was weak.

Some part of him wanted to go wake his mother up and simply ask to be held and bathed in love but he knew that he mother would scold him for it, he collapsed onto the floor in a sweaty heap as his lungs burned for oxygen after a few minutes calming down he picked up a T-shirt and crept quietly out his room and down the corridor until he reached the kitchen, he stopped for a moment listening for anything out of place once satisfied he crept to the back door and silently opened the door and stepped outside.

The cool crisp air felt refreshing on his sweaty chest and face as he walked to the small patch of grass and sand that was their garden and sat down with his legs crossed and leaned back to admire the twinkling stars, he closed his eyes as he let the sounds of the desert wash over him he could hear the growling of some desert animals, the sound of bats and the wind blowing across the sand at this moment he felt at peace the images from his nightmare melted away as his exhaustion finally overcome him and he staggered back to his feet and sleepy walked back to his room totally forgetting he left the kitchen door wide open.

* * *

Cameron was standing in her usual spot once darkness had descended over the desert and she was sure Sarah would be asleep she stood up and walked around the perimeter of the house, it had been an uneventful night so far the only threat she had found came from a rather large poisonous snake that was easily dealt with, from her position she could hear John inside having a nightmare that she knew he still suffered in the future.

She had to resist running into the house when John awoke with a small scream instead she found a position were she could see him in his bedroom working the adrenaline out his system from his nightmare she allowed a small smile to form on her face as she watched him future John was just the same except he would find her standing over him offering him her silent support.

From what she had seen so far present John was vastly different from future John who was a cold and calculating man that kept everyone around him at arm's length afraid to get close in case Skynet managed to use the people against him he had lost all those he cared for including his wife and child he was more machine than man only she was able to break through his barriers and see the real John buried deep within while present John was the complete opposite he had protected her from the bully even without knowing who or rather what she was.

Cameron while scanning the area watched as John came out the house to enjoy the fresh cool air until a few minutes later he fell asleep she switched between her various HUD displays looking for any threats upon completing her task and making sure that Sarah and John were both asleep Cameron slowly walked towards the garden fence and easily jumped over it landing on the other side silently she walked towards the house as she constantly scanned around her once she reached the door she reached for the door handle and carefully closed the door which clicked ever so slightly once closed.

Cameron stood by the door as she checked her thermal vision once satisfied that Sarah was both still sleeping she walked back up the garden and jumped over the fence again before walking back to her usual spot that offered a view of the entire house including the road leading to the house and stood as a silent sentinel.

The night was fairly uneventful after that except for some residents going to work or coming back from work little happened not even Sarah who had woken a on a few occasions to check on John and check the weapons that were hidden around the house had been disturbed caused her any problems, it wasn't until the sun raising on the horizon she saw John in the kitchen window having a glass of water that he seemed to look right at her she calculated her distance from the house and her current position and was satisfied she was too far out of sight to be identified.

She watched as John looked in her direction before yawning and disappearing shouting out that he was going for a shower, she watched the house for a few moments before she turned and walked towards were she parked her truck unbeknownst to her today would be the day she finally revealed to John what she was and what her mission was.

* * *

thanks for reading please review sorry for the shortness in the chapter im re-watching the series and changing things that to me fit my story better. want to say a big massive thank you to JUSTJOE for helping me even when I ask stupid questions. so tell me what you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Today was not a good day for John his mother had awoken in a foul mood and took her anger out on him by waking him up at five in the morning and making him clean their weapons to an almost mirror shine, as usual she had found complaints in his work showing him how to do it properly before slamming the weapon down on the table and telling him to get his head out his ass and get it back on the game all because he told her he found a pretty girl in class.

It was such a silly thing to say but his mother at the time seemed fairly relaxed and happy when she asked yet the minute he answered it was like a switch had been flipped and she became this controlling paranoid freak that lectured him on how his destiny was bigger than any others and that he should distance himself from everyone, as luck would have it his mother was called into work earlier than she thought so it gave him a chance to walk to school and clear his head.

After a good twenty minutes of solid walking he stood in front of his school he watched as the teachers and students walked in it felt slightly surreal to him knowing that if his mother failed to stop Judgement day and uncle Bob's sacrifice had been in vain then this school this town even would be nothing more than charred rubble littered with the bleached skulls of the dead from the ashes he would rise up and lead mankind in a battle against the very machines they had built to protect themselves, shaking his head to try and clear the thoughts John pulled out a bottle of water from his pack and took a small sip.

Once he had calmed down from his mini-panic attack he walked slowly into the school ignoring everyone around him as he reached his locker he stopped as he noticed Cameron leaning against it with her arms crossed she was wearing black trousers with sturdy boots and a white T-shirt with a pink and white stripped shirt on over when she noticed him she offered a small smile and wave as he walked closer to her.

"Morning John, are you ok? You look a little pale."

John reached into his pocket and pulled out the key that'll open the lockers padlock "Morning Cameron yeah I'm fine, just had a rough night still not use to the new house." He finally opened the stubborn padlock and started to sort out what books he needed for the day as Cameron nodded.

"I wish to learn more about you John? Do you live with your parents?"

John sighed before he spoke his well-planned lie "Yeah my mom works in the local diner my father…." He stopped briefly to look at the earnest young woman beside him and hated himself as the lie spilled from his mouth "He's dead, he was a soldier that was killed on a mission." He watched as the smile fell from her face.

"Oh I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked it isn't my place."

John offered her a small nod "Its Ok he died before I was born I never really knew him, I'm all my mother's got left and she she's alright but can be kind of uptight." He snorted to himself "Well really uptight she likes me to come straight home and hang out with her that sort of thing you know?" he watched as Cameron nodded.

"Thank you for explaining I understand and totally get it."

John nodded and let out a deep breath as he leaned back in his seat "What about your parents?" he asked as he put his bag over his shoulder.

"My mother ran away once I was born and my father raised me on his own, I love him to bits but well… he's very boring he sells tractor insurance, if you ever own a tracker let me know I can get you an awesome deal."

John watched her as she spoke the sadness in her voice the way her eyes glistened with unshed tears before she turned to him and offered a small yet forced smile "Oh I-I'm sorry about your mom." He watched as Cameron reached across and placed her hand on his arm and gave it a small squeeze.

"You didn't know its ok John we are quite the pair aren't we."

John watched her as she looked around the corridor searching for some hidden threat as he watched her he felt himself tense up as he himself prepared to fight against his instincts and run instead of fight before she leaned in slightly and lowered her voice.

"Can we keep this as our little secret?"

John felt a full on smile break across his face "That actually sounds good Cameron." He beamed inside as Cameron returned his smile before the bell rung "I guess I'll see you later in Mr Ferguson's English class?" he closed his locker and walked away but not before Cameron said one last thing.

"Save me a seat John."

John nodded and gave Cameron a small wave before ducking and diving his way through the busy school corridor.

Cameron stood watching him for a moment scanning for any threats around John before he disappeared around a corner, she pushed herself away from the lockers and walked towards her first lesson and took a seat near the back of the class as the class got underway being a learning computer she sought knowledge out and soaked it up like a sponge soaked up water since coming to the past she had read numerous female magazines that held knowledge of how to act as a proper human female including what sort of make-up to use and how to apply it her other processors had divided up one half of her CPU was focused on the class the other processors sought out the differences between the General she knew and this John.

General John Connor was cold and calculating all the death he had seen at Century work camp had killed something inside of him add that to the death of his friends, his wife and child and it was little wonder the man was more machine than man you could look into the General's eyes and see something was… missing she didn't know what but it was there all the same, Cameron knew the man hardly slept keeping sleep at bay until he all but collapsed the first time it had happened Cameron had almost carried him to his quarters to make sure he slept, once they arrived at John's quarters he had looked at her and asked in a small almost timid voice to stay she had nodded and followed him inside.

That night she had stood vigil for only three hours and fifty seven minutes when John had woken screaming as he fought off imaginary ghost as he slowly woke from his nightmare She was surprised by the lack of emotion he'd shown save for some heavy breathing her files on humans dictated John should be a mess of emotions but she watched first hand as his breathing slowed and he looked at her for the first time she saw John not the cold General relying on logic like the many machines Skynet built but as an extremely broken and physically sick man she had stayed with him from that night on after the General had changed her programming so that she was his personal protector and bodyguard, while he was sought after by Skynet almost daily many humans didn't agree with him that machines could be used to help humanity and as such his life was in constant danger from the human fanatics who believed they could lead humanity better than him.

Present John was different he hadn't been defined by the losses in his life yet she could tell he was a creature of emotion he was quick to defend her nearly breaking the bullies arm even though she herself was fully capable of protecting herself, his eyes unlike the general which were cold and icy were full of warmth but she could see the pain and sadness he tried so hard to hide maybe it was her time spent around future John but she could tell that a weight was pressing down upon present John, her files dictated that children in distress go to their mothers for safety and protection but knew from both future John and observing present John that Sarah Connor cared little for the emotional state of John she cared only for training him so that when the time came he would rise as humanity's protector it was an attitude that if not dealt with John would break under the pressure and when the time came humanity would fall there would be no John Connor to rise from the nuclear fire but Sarah Connor seemed blind to that even when John did try to reach out.

One of her main mission objectives was to take over from Sarah Connor and train John personally but more than that future John wanted her to become his younger self's friend to be there for him when his mother could not, future John had spent hours with her teaching her how to act around Sarah Connor and his younger self during those times future John shown her a small glimpse of the person he used to be, once he deemed her ready he had taken her to the resistances TDE just before the machine sent her away she caught a glimpse of a small tear running down future john's face she like him knew he was losing another friend before she and the special cargo she carried inside her was sent hurling through time.

When she touched John earlier she had really used her unique ability and scanned him what she had found conformed what future John had said he like his future self was traumatized by their destiny it weighted down on them making them both physically and emotionally ill, she had detailed files that presented some ideas on how to deal with that but as the General told her she'd have to tread carefully around Sarah Connor as she was extremely possessive of John and if she felt threatened she would try to destroy her which he stated her couldn't allow so programmed her to defend herself if she felt threatened, Cameron diverted her processing power back to the lesson it wouldn't be long before she was re-united with John and she could fulfil her primary mission of protecting him.

The machine had finally arrived in Red Valley New Mexico it had driven throughout the night only stopping briefly to re-fill the vehicle it was driving, the machine was focused on its mission as it scanned the area as it drove through the town heading towards the town single police station, it pulled up outside and walked into the reception area.

It walked towards the single human behind a desk surrounded by glass it reached into its pocket and pulled out a police badge and tapped the glass to get the humans attention "Hello I was sent by agent Ellison of the FBI." He watched as the man looked at the badge reading the name on it before nodding.

"How can I help agent Miller?"

The machine placed the badge back in its pocket "Agent Ellison received a message that a suspect by the name of Reese has moved here, he sent me to check to see if it's the suspect he's looking for." He watched as the man turned to a computer and typed the name Reese on the screen.

"Yes a Sarah and John Reese recently moved here, according to this John has recently started school as we just received the usual background checks from them, here let me write down the address we have listed here."

The machine watched as the human wrote an address on a slip of paper before handing it to him through a small box sized hole at the bottom of the glass "Thank you for your cooperation." The machine said with a small awkward smile before taking the paper and walking out the police station.

The machine walked to the car it used and got in the driver's side and started the car with a flick of the ignition for a few seconds the machines CPU pulled up the maps that its creator had downloaded into its memory within nanoseconds the machine had a map of the local area that was only a two months out of date with its destination clear the machine drove to the towns small school with was only a ten minute drive depending on traffic conditions.

The machine pulled up outside the school exactly ten minutes later it switched off the engine and got out the car and scanned the area the school building was in front of it and just to the side was a bike shed there he found an aging man bent over clutching his stomach as he vomited on the floor, the machine causally walked over to the man "Are you alright?" it asked as the machine activated its infiltration program.

"Errgh yeah just had something last night that doesn't agree with my stomach."

The machine smiled "Are you one of the teachers?" the machine watched as the fat man straightened and whipped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Yes I'm Mr Ferguson are you one of our pupils parent or guardian?"

The machine shook his head "No I'm looking for someone and you can help me." The machine watched as the human looked at him with a slightly confused expression.

"I can't do that I'm afraid unless you're a parent or guardian of one of our pupils."

The machine stepped forward and before the human could move away it grabbed him round the throat and with a quick squeeze snapped the humans neck with ease, the machine held the body up as it scanned around for any witnesses once clear the machine walked to its car and placed the body inside the trunk the machine reached past the body and pulled out a suitcase that it used to carry its many false identities, after looking through the messy pile of papers it found the one it was looking for and it pulled the falsified document out which said it was a supply teacher sent by the governing board with the paper in hand it slammed closed the trunk and walked into the school.

The machine walked through the school corridors until it located the schools reception it walked up to the desk and spoke as the human female behind the desk looked up "Hello I'm Mr Miller, I'm afraid Mr Ferguson has had to go home ill and he called me to come and replace him." He smiled as he handed over the forged letter that said he was a replacement for the now dead teacher.

"Oh I see everything appears to be in order but it's strange for Mr Ferguson to not tell us this and even stranger you got here so quickly."

The machine put on its best smile "I happened to be in the area when I was contacted at my motel if this is a problem I can contact the governing board and tell them you didn't require my services." The machine watched the woman squirm it HUD automatically brought up the human's heart rate and using that was able to approximate the human's mental condition the human was nervous.

"Er no its fine Mr Fergusons class in room 36 he had a free period this hour so go grab yourself a drink from the staff room down the corridor."

The machine nodded and walked out the reception it scanned each door searching for the staff room until it located it and opened the door and stepped inside the empty room, it spent a few moments making sure the room was empty before it placed the briefcase it held on the table and opened it and pulled out a pistol that the machine checked over before pulling back the chamber and cocking a round once done it placed the pistol back in the briefcase, the machine looked at the sofa that was in the room and sat down awkwardly on the edge as his HUD pulled up a timer and counted down the minutes until the hour mark arrived.

John walked into the English class and sat down he was glad to see the table and chair next to him was empty as he unpacked his bag with his school supplies, he shook his head at anyone who asked if they could sit by him and politely told them the seat was taken.

He looked around the room his eyes looking for any possible exits if shit hit the fan the best he could come up with at the minute was the windows at the far end of the room with a smile he imagined himself jumping through the window like some action hero he had seen in the movies, he was snapped out his thoughts when he caught sight of Cameron walking into the room.

The sight of her with her hair trailing behind her in waves was breath taking so much so he had to force himself to breathe as she smiled at him and took a seat next to him "Hey Cameron." He said as she opened her bag and pulled out a purple note pad and pencil.

"Hey John thanks for saving me a seat."

He nodded "Its fine any ideas why Mr Ferguson is late?" he said as he indicated to the clock on the wall which sated that the teacher was a few minutes late.

"No idea John could be any number of things." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

John was about to reply when the door to the class opened and a muscle bound man walked in and took a seat at the teacher's desk and pulled out numerous pieces of paper and the class register just as the school bell rang, John frowned for a second and looked to the clock on the wall which stated that the teacher was five minutes late for class with a sigh he muttered to himself "damn hick town can't afford even a working clock."

"Hello Mr Ferguson has gone home sick for the day I'll be replacing him, you can call me Cromartie now let's do the register."

John studied the man with his keen eyes the man looked out of place as a teacher looked more along the lines of an athlete or gym trainer he wasn't powerfully built but had enough muscle mass to be intimidating the man's green eyes seemed to stare at each student in class with an almost predatory edge for a second or two before moving on to the next student.

John turned slightly to see Cameron out the corner of his eye she was looking at the teacher with a strange expression on her face "Hey Cameron you okay?" he asked in a hushed whisper as Cromartie started to read the names from the register, he never got her reply as Cromartie's voice spoke a little louder.

"Do we have a Reese here, a John Reese?"

John looked at Cromartie and slowly timidly raised his left arm "Here." He said with a small nod, he watched as Cromartie looked at him for longer than he was comfortable with, he adverted his gaze and looked at his note pad as he fiddled with his pen and coughed uncomfortably.

The sound of a scream made him look up as Cromartie pulled a desert eagle pistol from his briefcase and pulled the trigger three times, he dived to the ground as his mother's training and instinct kicked in and expected to at least be grazed by one of them but was surprised when he wasn't that quickly changed to horror as he saw Cameron drop to the floor in front of him with three bullet wounds on her chest.

With the scattering of the students he ducked his way through the crowd until he reached the window and dived through the glass which shattered outwards cutting into his arms as landed on the concrete floor with a groan as behind him he heard two more shots being fired that caused him to push himself to his feet and run through the school parking lot as car windows shattered from bullets as he ducked and dived his way through the thirty odd cars parked up.

He crouched behind one of the cars and lifted up his right arm to see a large cut with a large piece of glass sticking out from his forearm he gritted his teeth and pulled the glass from his arm with only a hiss of pain and dropped it to the ground, he tensed as he heard heavy footsteps getting closer to where he was hiding taking a breath he slowly moved away from the noise and dived to the car parked next to the one he was hidden by and repeated that again until he was five cars away from his original hiding place.

He peaked through the window of the car he was hidden by to see Cromartie bend down to pick something up off the floor, he watched with as the man lifted the glass that he had pulled out of his arm and licked the blood off the edge.

His face morphed into a look of horror as Cromartie's eyes blazed bright red briefly as the machine looked from left to right searching for him, he ducked back down and tried to form some sort of plan to get away from the Machine if he ran the machine would have an advantage as there was little cover left to hide behind but if he stayed he would surely be found and killed either way he was dead.

He was snapped from his thoughts by the sound of boots stomping in front of him he raised his head to look at the machine standing in front of him slowly raising his gun arm he tensed his body ready to run even though he knew he had a slim at best chance to dodge the bullet.

He watched as the machine went to pull the trigger when a blue and black pickup truck slammed into the machine the truck carried the machine on the bonnet for a few hundred yards before the driver slammed the machine and the front of the truck into the side of an estate car, he slowly got to his feet and walked to see the damage the machine was half imbedded in the now mangled car only its legs remained free as the truck quickly reversed and stopped next to him.

He watched as the door to the truck was forcefully pushed open and eight words he had heard before from uncle Bob this time spoken by Cameron surprisingly.

"Come with me if you want to live."

* * *

soo what do you all think I know im following the tv series but that's only for now once they travel forward in time it'll change I promise. I want to thank justjoe for his help and support without his continued help this chapter wouldn't be nearly as good. also I want you to decide but im thinking of adding some more background to Cromartie with justjoes help we thought maybe that the resistance could have reprogrammed him or tried to anyway as Cromartie has two CPU's if you like that idea tell me and the next chapter will be purely a future read... review please.


	6. Chapter 6

_The year was 2026 Skynet's army was being pushed back by the ever persistent Human forces lead by General John Connor in the year 1995 Skynet launched an all-out attack on humans using the very weapons humans had created to protect themselves against them._

 _For the past six months the Resistance and its reprogrammed machine army had been winning battle after battle against Skynet forcing the advanced AI to pull its machines back to key strategic locations._

 _Skynet in an effort to destroy the Resistance had allocated most of its resources to create new terminators that couldn't be reprogrammed to serve the Resistance, it also tried to build the perfect infiltrator so far all the TOK's it had created hadn't activated or due to the unique nature of its chip gained to many emotions which drove them crazy._

 _Thanks to Skynet's actions humans lived in old and forgotten sewers or if they were lucky enough old abandoned nuclear fallout shelters, everyday humans struggled to survive simple things the human race once took for granted like food and water was now in major demand, most of the animals had been hunted down for food some humans even resorted to cannibalism to survive, most of the water that wasn't buried under the earth had been contaminated by Skynet or was patrolled by Skynet's Hydrobots._

 _The once mighty machines created to protect humanity from its enemies now stalked the earth looking for pockets of Resistance fighters or humans that had given up all hope and made ideal resources for Skynet's many concentration camps the biggest being Centaury work camp._

 _General Connor also used specially designed weapons to disable Skynet's machines and reprogram them turning them into assets for his army, Connors army mostly consisted of reprogrammed T-800 and 850 series terminators and many salvaged and repaired HK drones._

 _General Connor had also taken a personal interest in a division of his army often referred to as Tech-Com it included thousands of battle hardened Resistance fighters and its most experienced machines working side by side with each other to accomplish the most dangerous and tactical missions General Connor could give them._

 _The Resistance machines were different from Skynet's there chips had been set to read/write mode meaning they could learn to be more than what they had been programmed to do each machine soon displayed signs of becoming an individual, many in the Resistance found it strange that General Connor would personally name each and every Terminator unit himself._

 _Skynet had with the help of five of its most loyal and dedicated Gray's created one unique machine that had three CPU ports, it had a primary CPU like every other terminator except the T-1000s but unlike other models it had a unique secondary CPU that monitored the primary CPU for any changes and if changes occurred used a Skynet and Human hybrid attack program to destroy the reprogramming and re-install the Skynet default system._

 _If testing yielded ideal results Skynet would using the Time Displacement Equipment send this machine and itself back in time to override its younger version and stop the nuclear fires instead deploy a series of Bio-weapons that would be much more effective in destroying the human race._

 _The main job of this unit was to infiltrate the Resistance and get reprogrammed testing the secondary CPU's attack program and re-installing the machine back to Skynet's programming and collect vital knowledge on the key leaders of the Resistance._

 _Skynet watched as the machine was inspected by the five Grays who seemed to be pleased with the initial result they checked the primary CPU which like all terminators was located in its chrome skull, they then cut the skin off just above were a human lung would be on the left side of the Endoskeleton and unscrewed a small chrome square chest piece to check the secondary CPU port once satisfied they resealed the port and stitched the machines sheath together before cleaning up the synthetic blood that had run down the machines chest._

 _The Grays now checked the third CPU port which was located next to the machines power core hidden amongst the protective shielding plating it was a place after vigorous study Skynet deemed would be less likely to be tampered with by humans._

 _Within 120 seconds Skynet received the awaiting programming signal from the primary CPU Skynet spent a moment installing a unique program which didn't include a hard wired Termination Order on John Connor Skynet would change that but not yet, the A.I then moved on to the task of programming the second CPU to not only monitor the primary CPU but also to use the Hybrid attack program to if any changes occurred to the primary CPU delete the re-programming and then re-install the Skynet operating system._

 _The Grays spent some time checking over the machine it wasn't too heavily built like a T-800 model 101 but was built to look toned and defined and to help with infiltration had a scar that went from its left eye down its check and ended at its chin it's body also was covered with scars._

 _Underneath the synthetic flesh the endoskeleton was much more compact than average and was slightly weaker than its T-800 endoskeleton counterpart instead of the usual titanium endo this models Endoskeleton had been infused with Coltan witch added greater resistance from heat._

 _The terminator which was designated T-888 model 01 activated with a slight hum as its servers came online and its eyes briefly flashed with a red glow the Grays stepped back as the machine swung its legs over the steel table and stood to its full height, the machine spent a few seconds running diagnostics on its hardware before the machine stalked out the sterile room, the machine was what the greys referred to a Trojan horse._

 _The facility itself was one of the remaining facilities around the globe that Skynet had built that acted as a repair shop, machine factory, living quarters for the human Grays, laboratories for Skynet and its experiments, landing and take-off pads for HK hunters and HK transports, surrounding the facility was legions of HK, endos, centurion and the massive harvesters units._

 _Next to the huge facility was Centaury Work camp that cleaned up the mess from the many horrific Skynet experiments which included testing bio-weapons and the testing and disposal of nuclear waste, and of course the by-products of the experiments._

 _The machine walked through the facility until it reached the closet were it found a standard Resistance outfit, it donned the simple grey jump suit and Resistance issue body armour which was actually parts from a Terminator T-800 endoskeleton it then donned a pair of simple but worn black boots._

 _The machine then walked to the armoury in the facility and was supplied a plasma rifle and a knife which it placed in the knife holder on the belt and held the plasma rifle in one arm as it walked to the facilities main exit and stepped out into the dark._

 _Around the machine the thousands of machines patrolled the area being covered by hundreds of HK's surrounding the facility was a huge concrete wall that boasted ten large plasma cannons and hundreds of centurion tanks this was one of Skynet's last remaining major facilities others had been destroyed by the Resistance and its machine army, Skynet had turned the facility into a major fortress in an effort to protect its resources._

 _The machine walked through the mass army until it reached a lone waiting HK transport it walked up the ramp as the HK slowly rose into the air and once the ramp was closed shot forward._

 _The T-888 had been standing as still as a statue for the past hour as the HK transport flew at supersonic speeds, after a few minutes the machine felt the HK land on the ground with a slight thud the machine walked through the now open cargo door and stepped out into what at one point was Los Angeles the machine scanned the area as the HK flew away._

 _The once proud city was reduced to a decaying barren waste land the hundreds of large buildings were destroyed nothing more than concrete and steel grinders, in amongst the rubble the machine could see the remains of thousands of human skeletons some skeletons clutched smaller skeletons testament to their final moments._

 _Somewhere in the distance the machine could hear the sounds of battle between the Resistance and Skynet that echoed through the waste land and the odd flash from an explosion, even closer it could hear the roar from HK engines as they helped ground side T-800 endoskeletons search through the rubble._

 _Through its nose the machine could detect the stench of rotting flesh and decay thanks to advanced olfactory filters, as the machine switched from infrared to night vision it placed the plasma rifle on a large slab of concrete before it bent down to rub its hands along soot covered rubble bringing its hands away blackened it then rubbed its face with the soot, once done the machine stood up and picked up its plasma rifle and with it raised slightly walked through the rubble as it began searching for any signs of the human Resistance._

* * *

 _General Connor stood on the remains of a once proud building a few hundred meters away from him watching the battle so far neither side had gained any ground, the dark sky flashed from numerous explosions the constant roar of HK engines filled the air along with the sound of rifles spitting plasma._

 _He watched as both man and machine worked together when he first started reprogramming Skynet's machines this sight would of made him smile now with all that he's been through from countless hours of torture to witnessing countless deaths he had become desensitized to it all._

 _He was often told by his machines that many in the Resistance and the civilians that he couldn't be trust how he was making bad decisions which often cost hundreds of lives, how he spent more time with his machines than he did with people, they didn't seem to understand that anyone that he gets close to would be personally targeted by Skynet's many infiltration Terminators._

 _He glanced over his shoulder and looked at his one true friend and one of the only people he trusted completely she had wormed her way into his life even though he tried to push her away it only seemed to make her more determined and even though he feared for her constantly he couldn't bring himself to push her away._

 _He looked at the young women even though she was dirty and her hair was a mess it didn't seem to diminish her beauty her hair and eyes were a beautiful brown in colour, he had protected her from most battles and as such she didn't have any scars, he knew she looked him but he couldn't let himself feel that way about her no matter how much it hurt the most he could do was treat her like the sister he never had even then it put her in danger of Skynet's machines._

 _As he looked at her she turned her head slightly and nodded at him before she looked back out at the battle, what he hadn't told her and the majority of his army was this battle was merely a diversion while Skynet would be busy defending from his army a select group from Tech-com would infiltrate a nearby Skynet facility for supplies._

 _He turned back as a loud explosion boomed and the sky flashed from its intensity and watched as one of his soldiers used a homemade rocket launcher to destroy a centurion tank turning the huge tank into nothing more than twisted dull metal, the sound of rubble moving behind him caused him to look over as his second in command General Perry walks towards him._

" _Sir I just received a Morse code message from shadow team. Mission accomplished."_

 _John nodded and looked over his shoulder at the battle "Call a retreat Captain; I want our HK units to cover them." He watched as Perry saluted before turning and walking away with a T-800 body guard._

" _You do realise that there will still be losses John and that some people will blame you."_

 _The mask of General Connor slipped away as he turned to Allison Young with a small yet sad smile "I will destroy Skynet no matter the cost even if it costs me my own life, I have sacrificed so much more than anyone even realises. I have so much blood on my hands Allison I'm drowning in it." He turned back to the battle "I accept the full consequences of my actions." He felt Allison place her hand on his shoulder turning him to face her as a lone tear ran down his scarred cheek._

 _He would only allow her to see him this way to let his softer side show a side that was tired of war bone weary even it was a side that if he was alone with her in his room he would of teared up and sobbed silently, to the Resistance he had to be General Connor an unmovable abject within seconds that persona took over and he squared his shoulders and wiped the tear away quickly._

 _For a moment he watched the battle he wondered how many he would lose during the retreat, shaking his head he turned away from the battle and walked towards Allison "Come on lets go." He said as he unslung his plasma rifle that was strapped to his back and made his way slowly back to the command centre with his two Terminator bodyguards._

 _Unknown to the two of them once they were a safe distance away one of Skynet's machines moved from rock to rock following them its mimetic polyalloy body blending in perfectly with its surroundings at it slithered after the human Resistance leader his machine body guard and Allison._

 _General Connor only had to walk a few meters before he reached the command centre it consisted of a worn out green tent that had been hidden beneath rubble under the tent techs without dated computers sat amongst the rubble co-ordinating the battle and relaying their Generals orders._

 _He watched as the techs jumped to their feet and saluted him "At ease." He said as he walked to one of his lieutenants "Lieutenant report."_

" _Sir, the general Retreat call has been sent and our HK units are ready to supply covering fire our only issue is Skynet has six HK's in the air our HK's can't engage until they are taken out."_

 _Connor nodded and turned to one of his T-800 body guards "Charlie I want you and silver company to bring down them HK's but only on my mark." He watched as the Terminator turned to him._

" _Acknowledged General." It said with a deep monotone voice._

 _Connor turned away and walked back to the entrance picking up a pair of digital binoculars he found one of the highest spots near the tent and looked over the battle raging a few clicks away._

 _He hated being away from battle watching as other people died for him he always preferred to lead from the front being in the thick of battle with his fellow soldiers but with this battle being merely a diversion his advisers had advised him to stay on the side lines do enough that convinces Skynet he's at the scene which the A.I would always respond to._

 _As he looked through the binoculars he could hear the roar of engines behind him he turned his attention to the oncoming HK's seeing the markings of the Resistance painted on the sides._

 _He looked back out to the battle and using his right hand clicked the radio that was strapped to his chest "Charlie are you and silver company in position." He released his radio and didn't even have to wait a full second before the terminator responded._

" _Affirmative General I am in optimal position awaiting your order."_

 _He moved his vision over to the six Skynet HK's as they fired plasma down on his shoulders, he had to time this just right if he gave the order to soon Skynet could call in reinforcements that would destroy his soldiers as the retreated or if he left it to late he could end up killing his own soldiers as his HK's dropped their bombs._

 _He could already see his soldiers starting to slowly pull back leaving enough space between them and Skynet's machines, he counted down in his head as his HK's blasted through the air above him he reached down and hit the button on his radio "FIRE." He shouted and not a second later six military grade plasma air to air missiles flew through the air until they smashed into Skynet's HK's with perfect precision._

 _Not a moment later his HK's dropped their bombs causing a wall of fire to erupt cutting across both armies separating them for a few moments through his binoculars Connor watched as Skynet's machines were either destroyed out right or severely damaged._

 _It wouldn't buy much time for his soldiers but it should be enough he lowered his binoculars and turned away from the battle to address his techs "Pack up were heading back to base ASAP." He watched as his techs packed away their computer equipment within moments and they headed through the ruined city heading to one of the many old sewer systems that had long ago been abandoned for newer and upgraded mechanical systems._

 _A lone tech remained in the camp as the rest of the techs started to move out he was sitting in a dark corner no one really noticed him if they did they would have seen the thin trail of blood that ran down his neck, it wasn't until a few hours later as the wind blew through the desolate decaying city that the techs head fell from his shoulders and landed on the ground with a dull thud._

 _General Connor stood on an old rusty walk way looking down at what was his temporary Command base, the base had at one time been used to store thousands of litres of human waste as evident by the stench and brown coloured walls._

 _The walk way his soldiers and civilians stood and moved about on had been extended to cover the entire tunnel instead of one single walkway, at one point in the past someone would have had to walk on the walk way to check if the tunnel overflowed with the vast amounts of waste that was once stored within these walls, when he had first took over the tunnel he had the people create many escape routes for when Skynet eventually found them._

 _He often wondered what people from the past would say if they saw the scene before them families struggling to survive the very air was filled with desperation, he spied a young family sitting in front of a television screen that had been turned into a fire from what he could see through the small bulbs lightening the base he could see the family was sick with diseases and mutations including the small baby the woman held which seemed to have an extremely deformed face._

 _The sounds of crying and coughing filled the air and every so often the whole place shook and the old bulbs flickered from either an explosion above or the huge Terminator tanks patrolling the area. The base was powered by a Terminator nuclear power source it had required a large number of resources to create an interface for the power source but well worth it as a single power source could power a base for many years._

 _He pushed himself away from the railing and walked across the gang way he walked through the many small tunnels until he reached the machine repair shop, he pushed open the large metal door and walked into a small junk yard of terminator parts to find his mechanics fussing over his latest terminator._

 _The terminator one the large metal table was bulky and had sharp defined features it was the machine he would send back in time and his younger self would efficiently name uncle bob, he walked to the table and leaned on it "Make sure he's programmed to take orders from my younger self private." He spoke to one of the mechanics._

" _Yes General." The man in question saluted and walked away to a lone laptop with a CPU hooked up to an interface._

 _He looked around the room seeing he had was being ignored by the other techs he reached out and ran his dirty finger down uncle bob's face "I'm sorry I will never forget your sacrifice." He straightened up and walked out the room "Let me know when he's ready and we'll ship him to the TDE at Serrano point." He called over his shoulder as he closed the steel door._

 _He walked through the tunnels and down a flight of stairs before walking out into the large tunnel; he walked through the hundreds of families and soldiers until he reached his small room unlike all others his room had a steel door to allow him a small amount of privacy._

 _He opened the door and was greeted by a low growl "Shh calm down boy its only me." He said as he held out his hand for the dog to sniff before it jumped up licked his face and the dog then curled up in the corner of the room, he closed his door and leaned his head back against the cool steel as the mask he wore slipped away and the weight of all of humanity weighted on him._

 _He staggered to the cot that was too small for him and dropped on it as his body gave out he was tired not just from the constant relentless fighting but also from the amount of punishment and torture his body had endured, he knew from he was sick the Terminator that has scanned him confirmed his body was riddled with cancerous cells that could and would kill him._

 _He scanned over the reports on the many tablets scattered across his desk and sighed it seemed no matter what he did people always judged his results if people died it was his fault if he used machines to do a job they called him a metal lover yet none of them had the stomach to step instead the relied on him, he swiped his hand across his desk scattering the tablets onto the floor with a slight roar as he stood up and stormed around his room._

 _No one could understand what his destiny had cost him he had to live with the fact he had sent his own father Kyle Reese back into the past knowing it was a death sentence to protect his mother, every time he sent his soldiers and friends to battle the machines he had to live with knowing some wouldn't come back each time some part of him died until he was left hollow._

 _He distanced himself from everyone to save himself anymore pain much to everyone's chagrin, he barely slept at night as he suffered from near constant nightmares._

 _Allowing a brief moment of weakness he curled up into a ball and silently sobbed at how unfair his life had been and how unfair fate was by giving him this destiny, he cried until exhaustion forced him to sleep._

* * *

 _so what do you think? please let me know as I've really struggled with this chapter many thanks to justjoe for his constant help and advice. if none of you guessed the T-888 is Cromartie... good twist or bad?_


	7. Chapter 7

John Connor sat inside the truck as Cameron tore down the road like a full-fledged race car driver he didn't know what to think or even how to feel not a few to long ago he had watched Cameron get gunned down by Cromartie, a terminator no doubt sent by Skynet to kill him.

He glanced at her and found his eyes trailing to her chest her white and pink shirt was ruined her blood was still fresh and as he looked dripped off her shirt and onto the trucks seat as the sun shone through the trucks window he could see the glint of chrome hidden beneath her skin "You're a Terminator." He said more as a statement rather than a question a rather stupid statement now he realized what he said.

"Yes." Was Cameron's simple and obvious answer.

He snapped his head back against the seat like he had been punched and ran a hand over his face with a sigh, he felt sick as he thought about Miles Dyson's sacrifice the man had given up so much his family his future and his life, he shook his head and spoke "What's you're mission?" he watched as Cameron gave him an awkward smile.

"My primary mission is to protect John Connor and ensure his continued survival. Secondary mission is to train John Connor for the future war."

John looked out the window as the hick town's streets went flying by "what do you mean train?" he asked as he looked back at Cameron.

"Future John wants me to take over from Sarah as your handler; I can show you things Sarah can't."

He looked away from Cameron as it felt weird talking about himself like this. His mother had always told him there is no fate but that which we make for ourselves but how could he believe that when both his future self and Skynet sent agents through time. "P-pull over I think I'm gonna be sick." He said as he threw up inside his own mouth and swallowed it just as quickly.

"We can't John we need to put as much distance between us and the T-888 as possible."

He watched as Cameron looked at him and cocked her head "Oh god…" was all he said before he quickly opened a brown paper bag that was discarded on the truck floor and emptied the contents of his stomach inside as his stomach continued to try to expel its contents he felt two warm fingers press against his neck.

"Temperature and pulse is slightly elevated and you're system is flooded with adrenaline, John you're suffering from shock. Please take a deep breath and calm down. You are safe with me." Cameron spoke without any hint of emotion as she simply rattled off in a monotone voice.

He pulled away like he was burnt and glared at Cameron in front of him "I order you to stop the truck now." He said with as much force as he could muster. God he sounded like such spoiled child.

"I don't take orders from you John. I wasn't programmed to be to be that way."

He couldn't believe it! What was his future self thinking, sending him a machine he had no control over. Granted, he really didn't want a mindless drone to slave over his every order and whim. It was kind of fun when he was a kid, but he was older now, more mature. He let out a sigh and, using his nails, he ran his hands across his head in frustration while gritting his teeth.

A sudden thought had him slamming his fist down onto the trucks dashboard. "Wait… what about mom?" he watched as Cameron looked at him briefly before turning her attention back to the road. He knew he sounded pathetic he even sounded pathetic to his own ears.

"The T-888 will try to apprehend Sarah Connor and then use her to reacquire you I will not allow that to happen. It might be best if we leave her behind."

John glared at her. "I need her Cameron." He watched Cameron careful and very nearly missed the very slight twinge in her left eye she turned the truck off the main road and into a side alley what was that about he thought to himself.

"Take off your cloths."

He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and he had to look away to him while Cameron looked at him with her large brown eyes. He shifted in his seat "W-what?" he stuttered out as his blood rushed to certain parts of his body.

"Your clothes. Give them to me."

He looked at her in shock unable to even close his open mouth. He didn't even realize that he was taking off his cloths until his trousers got caught around his shoes. He shook his head and pulled off his shoes, finally releasing his trousers. He then handed over his cloths, suddenly feeling very self-conscious while trying to hide himself from Cameron's unblinking eyes.

As he shifted in his seat he didn't notice that Cameron had taken off her shirt, revealing her black bra, until he looked her way. For a few seconds he watched her, unable to process what he was seeing, before turning away to look at the plain brick wall.

As his attention was fixed on the wall he could hear Cameron shuffling into his trousers. Even knowing she was a Terminator, he was so tempted to just sneak a peek. Hell who could blame him! At the end of the day he was still a hormonally driven teenager.

He found himself curious by how different she was from Uncle Bob. Uncle Bob was a huge giant rippling with machine powered muscles that when given an order wouldn't stop until that order was fulfilled, yet had learned the value of humanity even going against his very nature. He had proved that to John when he had engaged the police with a mini gun and didn't kill a single human.

He had even developed his own dry sense of humor. John still smiled when he remembered Uncle Bob leaning against a rail in the steel mill, his entire arm missing with a hole in his chest that sparked every few seconds and saying "I need a vacation."

Cameron on the other hand was a complete unknown. She looked like any other teenage girl, yet underneath her skin instead of bone he'd find metal. And instead of a brain he'd find a CPU. What annoyed him was with Uncle Bob you could tell he was odd by his speech and his mannerisms yet Cameron was different and he couldn't tell why.

Before he could stop himself he slowly turned his head just enough to see Cameron in the very corner of his vision. He watched as Cameron raised her pelvis and was wiggling herself into his trousers, watching as her long toned legs disappeared under the fabric.

He snapped his head back to look at the wall, realizing that his face was starting while also beginning to feel himself becoming more and more aroused. He tried to think of anything other than this situation, the many books he'd read or the drills his mother made him do, anything to take his attention away from the gorgeous Terminator next to him.

He heard the door to the truck opening and felt the warm desert air blow across his body. It wasn't more than a few moments later when he felt something hit his back. He looked behind him to see a simple carrier bag.

"Put these on John."

He watched her for a moment as she climbed into the truck and slammed the door. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He opened the bag and started to put on the clothes Cameron had given him. "How did you know my size?" he asked while trying to ignore Cameron as she simply stared at him.

"My systems tell me much about a person with a single look."

John nodded absently as he pulled out the simple brown top, red and white striped shirt and dark blue jeans. "Ok then I take it you know where we are living?" he said as he started to put on the clothes.

"Yes I've been following you since you arrived."

John didn't say anything as he got dressed. Once done he pushed his hair out his face and looked at Cameron. "So what's the plan when we get to the house?" he watched as Cameron offered a small sly smile.

"Surprise." She said before turning back to the road.

The rest of the journey was a silent affair. John was simply happy to look out the open window and feel the cool breeze blow across his face. When his street came into view he looked at Cameron. "So what's the plan?" he asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"You're stopping in the truck."

He watched her as she slowly brought the truck to a stop about two houses away from his house. "What?" he already had the door to the truck open.

"It's too dangerous for you, I will go and acquire Sarah Connor you'll be safe here for now we're just outside Cromartie's hearing range."

John watched as she jumped out the truck and silently shut the door. "I can help." He said causing Cameron to look at him as she adjusted the hood of John hoodie.

"No you can't. You have no weapons that have the capacity to deal with a Terminator."

John smiled at Cameron as she spoke in his voice perfectly the pitch and tone were perfect. It was like he himself had spoken. She even added in false breaths. He watched as Cameron turned on her heel and stormed towards the house.

From where he was sitting he watched as Cameron walked through the front door and disappeared out of view. It wasn't until he heard four gunshots followed a few seconds later by two shotgun shots that he decided he was sick of just sitting there and jumped out the truck and ran towards the house.

As he got closer he could hear crashing and banging almost like the house was being demolished. He ran through the front door and was greeted a second later by his mother's favorite shotgun. Behind her he saw Cameron go flying through the air, followed a second later by Cromartie smashing through a wall as the machine stalked towards her.

He watched as his mother still with the shotgun in hand stalked towards him and gripped him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him towards her.

"Next time you do what you're trained to do… you run. GO."

With that she pushed him away and then pushed him towards the house's side exit. He ran outside the house and pointed at the truck just down the road. "Over there" he said as he sprinted alongside his mother.

They both got into the truck. As his mother started the engine she glanced at him and before he could duck or prepare himself her fist smashed into his face.

"You idiot! John how many times will we have this conversation? I trained you to run when shit goes down! You run!"

John nursed his chin and glared at his mother. He was about to speak when his mother put the truck in drive and, in a cloud of smoke, drove past the house "Wait…" he started to say but was interrupted as Cameron came running out the house and jumped onto the side of the truck and got inside.

Their eyes met for a moment before he looked away and listened to his mother and Cameron talking.

"Did you destroy the machine?" Sarah asked as she left the neighborhood and onto the main road.

"No, it's disabled. We have 120 seconds. Drive three miles out of town. Look for a dirt road where you'll find a Resistance acquired building which has supplies we need."

John watched as Sarah nodded and then floored the throttle of the truck, ignoring the stated speed limit while she drove the truck like a mad woman. John tuned out the journey and just watched Cameron and his mother from the corner of his eyes.

The journey was silent until Sarah nodded to herself and then glanced at Cameron.

"What year are you from? What's your mission?"

John glanced at Cameron he himself was eager to know what year she was from she seemed different to any machine he had encountered before which wasn't many he had to admit.

"2027. I'm programmed to protect John Connor and ensure his continued survival."

John decided now was a good time to speak up. "So we failed to stop Judgement day?" he needed to know he watched as Cameron looked at him and offered him a small sad smile.

"Yes. At best you delayed Judgement Day, but it cannot be stopped. It is inevitable."

He looked down at the trucks floor as he shed a few silent tears and let out a shuddering breath. How he hated his life. He absently rubbed his chin, which caught Cameron attention. Before he could stop her she had gripped his chin carefully and turned him to look at her.

"You're hurt. Who did this?"

He tried to pull his chin away but she held on tight. "It's nothing." He said and again tried to pull away "Please Cameron let go." He tried again to get away but she held firm.

"Was this you're doing Sarah?"

John watched Cameron carefully and again saw her twitch ever so slightly. "Ohh shit." He whispered to himself as Cameron let go and glared at Sarah.

"What's it to you metal."

John saw Cameron's eyes flash blue briefly before she spoke slowly. There was no mistaking her tone or the threat behind it.

"My mission is to protect John from harm. That includes from you."

John watched as Cameron and Sarah had a silent battle of wills he knew Sarah could never win. He felt bad for his mother, yet it felt nice again to be protected and cared for. He continued to watch before Sarah grit her teeth.

"Fine you metal bitch."

John leaned back in his seat as the streets of the town went by, giving way to the desert. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about his life. He was destined to be the leader of humanity no matter how he wished it to be otherwise. Alas it seemed that his fate was already set. He could delay Judgement Day but it would come. Maybe not in his lifetime but it would come. Could he refuse to have any part in his fate and instead pass that book to someone else someone better than him?

He sighed and looked first at his mother and then at Cameron. If the bombs fell right this second he knew he couldn't lead anybody let alone shoulder the weight of all humanity on his shoulders. He needed training, more than what his mother could ever possibly provide.

He suddenly felt sick again his entire life his mother had trained him. She'd shown him how to survive, how to use weapons to defend himself, but, most importantly, to run. He could never do that though. Running away felt like an alien concept to him. Sure he knew sometimes running was essential, especially when his mother was involved. She didn't want anything to happen to the future General Connor.

It sickened him to think his mother only saw him as a symbol, as a leader, and not as a son. If she did she might see how it affected him. He barely slept anymore he had constant nightmares and was becoming physically sick as a result, he glanced back at Cameron and for a fraction of a second their eyes met and it seemed to John she understood him on a level his mother never could that she got he was sick and depressed.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realise they had arrived at the abandoned garage he watched as Cameron got out the truck and looked around the area before walking to the large metal door and opening it with ease as the old rusted metal screeched.

Once his mother had pulled the truck inside he got out and looked around while Cameron closed the door, the garage was similar to the one he and mother had stayed in while Uncle Bob stood sentinel over them he found a small dusty sofa a table that had what looked like C4 explosives on top along with three pistols and finally and most weirdly a state of the art refrigeration unit filled with medical supplies and military MRE's.

"We should be safe here for the night, the T-888 will likely go into hiding from the local authority."

He glanced back at Cameron and said at the exact same time as his mother "Nowhere is ever safe." He glanced at his mother and was rewarded with a slight smile before he face became stone again and she glared at him yeah still in trouble Johnny boy he thought to himself as he settled on the dusty yet surprisingly comfy sofa.

He watched as his mother busied herself with checking over her shotgun and then the C4 explosive as he watched he could feel a set of eyes watching him with a sigh he looked to his left were Cameron was stood by a dirt covered window "You should sort them out before they get infected." He said pointing to her chest.

"My skin won't get infected John" she said with a quick look down at her chest before she looked at him again "Are you okay?" she asked as she walked towards him and stood just by the sofa.

He looked away how could he answer that truthfully with his mother in the same room, he glanced back at Cameron "Y-yeah I'm fine, so we staying the night?" he asked as he stood up and walked towards the window.

"Yes the police will likely be looking for us. I also need time to do maintenance on my synthetic sheath."

John nodded "How'd you get the C4?" he asked as he pointed to the small block on the table.

"A fellow resistance soldier that was sent back with me helped me set up this supply." She said as she walked past John and took up position by the window again "The sun will set in approximately 4 hours I suggest an MRE and then get some rest."

John hesitated "What about the fellow Resistance soldier?" he asked as turned around and took a few steps.

"He's gone now that I acquired you, he has other objectives that need to be fulfilled."

John nodded and walked towards the fridge there wasn't much of choice but hey it was food wasn't it john reached inside and pulled out a MRE and tore the packet open.

He walked towards the sofa and sat back down he nibbled on the MRE contents as he watched Cameron, she stood perfectly still the only movement coming from her head as she turned it slowly from left to right.

He shook his head and decided to look at his mother she sat on the back of the truck idly playing with her shotgun, she must of felt eyes on her as she looked up he offered her a small smile but was slightly put off when she glared at him and with a huff turned back to her shotgun.

Once he finished the MRE he leaned back with his feet up on the sofa and settled in for the long haul thanks to boredom or tiredness he started to feel tired as his eye lids slowly closed and he fell into a light slumber.

A sound like a wet squelching caused him to awake from his light slumber he kept his eyes closed and his breathing even as he listened to the sound swiftly followed by a small clang of metal landing on metal at a guess it seemed that Cameron was finally removing the bullets from her body.

He allowed one eye to slowly peek open and saw Cameron sitting on the tail gate of her truck naked from the waist upwards as she pulled bullets from her body with a pair of pointy plyers next to her was a small box of medical supplies already open.

He glanced around the room and saw his mother standing by the window now her shotgun held in her arms as she cradled the weapon like a new born baby he could see from the way she was standing that she was tired she was slightly hunched over and she rested against the windows support beams.

He turned back to look at Cameron a bullet was dropped onto a small metal dish it must have been the last one as she put the plyers away and picked up the medical supplies and started to apply the various bandages to her body.

He shifted on the sofa as she bent a certain way which allowed him to get a glimpse of a perfectly formed breast and nipple he closed his eyes quickly and instead tried to think of anything at all, thankfully he was saved by his mother's voice.

"You should put the twins back in their holsters."

He opened his eyes in time to watch as confusion ran across Cameron's face before her eyes went wide and a small smile formed on her face.

"Oh yes of course."

He watched slightly disappointed as Cameron put on her bra and then his hoodie before she stood up and walked back to the window as she passed him their eyes met briefly before she moved out of view.

"You need to rest Sarah, I will watch over you and John."

He heard his mother walk away from Cameron he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep he couldn't deal with one of his mother's lectures or her deathly glare.

He didn't know how long he stayed like this as his mind started to wonder he saw himself living in a normal house with normal parents it was everything he ever dreamed of and then some but as always reality pulled the dream away and instead replaced the dream with Cameron's voice.

"Your breathing doesn't match any known REM pattern I have on file John and Sarah is asleep so why keep up the pretence."

John got up off the sofa and walked to were Cameron stood by the window scanning for hostiles, once he reached her he leaned his head against the cool glass and sighed "What are we going to do about Cromartie?" he glanced briefly at her before turning back to look out the vast blackness beyond the glass.

"We use my truck that's been rigged with the C4 to damage T-888 either permanently or enough so we can pull its chip."

He could see from the corner of his eye Cameron cock her head to the right.

"Although the damage from both the C4 and the damage from my truck exploding will not be enough to permanently damage a T-888 their armour has been re-enforced with Coltan."

John blew out a breath causing the glass to mist up slightly before he pulled his head back and leaned back on his right leg and crossed his arms across his chest "What's Coltan?"

"A metallic ore used to produce the elements niobium and tantalum. Skynet found that when infusing these elements into its machines better protected them against plasma and incendiary devices."

John nodded before he walked towards the table and the small pile of C4 "We'll then we best get started." After Cameron had allowed Sarah to have a few hours' sleep Cameron woke his mother up and with her watching outside for threats both he and Cameron worked through the night wiring the truck to explode with a push of the button on the remote.

* * *

thanks to my amazing friend justjoe for his help with this chapter, between the two of us were going to try and sort out a few major issues that the show had and still has, this story will go away from sarah while I like TSCC I didn't like the whole Sarah Connor idea to me all she is is the mother of John that's it the show and my story will be about John and his training. my John will be vastly different from the frankly useless John in the show.

anyway please review and let me know what you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah Connor had decided she, John and the machine would go and see Miles Dyson's widow Tarissa Dyson, the woman had to of known something more than she told them last time and Sarah was determined to get the woman to talk.

She knew she might have to threaten and possibly even torture the woman to get the information out of her the only doubt she had was what would her son think of his mother, when Miles had died Sarah had promised John that she would leave Tarissa alone and the other doubt was if she was truly capable of doing what was necessary could she live with herself after it.

She turned away from the window to watch her son interact around the machine her son stared at a block of C4 seemingly checking it as Cameron wired the c4 up to the truck, she knew her son well enough to see the burning curiosity that shone in his eyes as he gazed at Cameron she knew he probably have hundreds of questions to ask her about the future but she could also see an intense tiredness in him as well time and time again John had said he was tired of running he finally wanted to step up and fight against Skynet but being his mother she had always wrapped him up in cotton wool.

She turned back to look out the window "I was thinking we should go and see Tarissa Dyson." She said loud enough for John and Cameron to hear she waited a moment before she heard shuffling of feet behind her and turned slightly to watch as John came to stand next to her.

"Are you sure that wise?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back on his left leg.

Sarah glanced at him and then at Cameron as she dusted her hands off on a rag and walked towards them "She has to know something." She watched as Cameron cocked her head to the side.

"This is an unwise tactical decision Sarah the T-888 will likely know about your connection to the Dyson's."

Sarah glared at the machine "Did I ask for your opinion….. No I didn't so keep that metal mouth shut." Sarah watched as Cameron looked at her with her huge brown eyes for a full minute without blinking before the machine turned away and walked towards the truck.

"Did you really have to be like that mom?"

Sarah sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose she could already feel a headache forming "I will decide what's best John not some machine." She turned to look at her son and was slightly surprised to see the flash of hurt in his eyes.

"Does that include me?"

For a few moments the only sounds were their breathing and Cameron as she pottered around in the back ground, deciding to take the bullet Sarah nodded "Especially for you John you're the only one that can lead humanity in the fight against Skynet and its machines and if I have to wrap treat you like a child I will." She watched as John hung his head slightly in deep thought before he glanced at her with a fire burning in his eyes that chilled her to the core.

"Yes for now Mom but I swear that'll change that I can promise." He hissed before he turned and walked back to the machine as it was checking the supplies on the table.

Sarah watched her son go for a while now he had stopped acting like her son and was instead fighting her every decision she could see John was at a stage in his life were he didn't know who he was and it was extremely confusing for him, she could see the General hidden beneath the surface and on the occasion he was freed Sarah was truly frightened of her son and the way his voice seemed to command the soldier within her.

Shaking her head and deciding to speak to John later she walked up to Cameron "How long have you been looking for us?" she asked hating herself for playing nice with a machine.

"73 days."

The reply was just as Sarah expected dull and lacking in any emotion "And the war?" by this point John who had been cleaning one of their pistols stopped what he was doing and gave them his full attention.

"The Skynet Missile defence system goes online April 19th 2011 and declares war on humanity two days later by triggering a nuclear apocalypse."

Sarah hated hearing the information it meant that everything they had gone through was for nothing "I thought we stopped it with the help of Miles Dyson?" she watched as the machine gave her a barely noticeable sad look.

"Someone else builds it."

Sarah watched as Cameron walked to a small broken mirror on the wall and seemed to scan her appearance hiding her cuts with her hair when possible or using medical plasters to cover those she couldn't hide "Well who builds it then?" she demanded as she stalks towards Cameron.

"We don't know."

Again the reply was spoken in dull monotone and it infuriated Sarah no end "You don't know who builds the machine that blows up the fucking world?" by now she was almost in the face of Cameron and was gripping her shotgun with white knuckles.

"I wasn't sent here for that Sarah."

Sarah spat "No your here to keep my son from being assassinated and you nearly failed at that." Sarah stood back as Cameron turned away from the mirror and looked at her.

"Your fiancée went to the police Sarah you should have changed your allies that was a stupid move."

Sarah could almost see a twinkle in the machines eyes and she hated it "Go to hell." She spat as the two glared at each other it wasn't until John coughed that Cameron finally spoke.

"They would have found you anyway they always do."

Sarah watched as Cameron walked to the pistol John had left and resumed cleaning it all while she glared at her with unblinking cold eyes before she looked at her work and a silence had descended on the group, No one utter a single word for the remainder of the time they spent hidden not even when Cameron gave the trucks engine a quick once over.

John walked to her just as Cameron ripped the front bars that had been bent off the front of the truck and threw it into a corner of the building he leaned back against the front bumper watched as his mother filled an old bag with the weapons and ammo "So we really didn't stop it." He knew even as the words left his mouth that it was a stupid thing to say but he needed to say it.

"Yes John for what it's worth I'm sorry."

John felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned to look at Cameron who offered him a small yet sad smile "What are we going to do Cameron, I can't keep running I just cant." She watched him with intense brown eyes.

"Then don't run John I'm here to protect you and train you so that you will be ready."

John couldn't keep himself from looking away from Cameron's brown eyes no matter how hard he tried and found that whatever he saw there made him feel like he could do anything "Ok." He found himself saying before he could stop himself.

Cameron gave him a small nod before she shut the bonnet of the truck and walked to the driver's side and started the engine he watched her as she loaded the supplies onto the truck just as Cameron was about to get into the driver's seat his mother stopped her.

"I'm driving tinny."

John watched as Cameron nodded and walked towards the passenger side of the truck and motioned for him to get into the truck he sighed and got into the truck Cameron joining him a second later her body was slightly positioned that if anything happened she could easily protect him with her body.

The rest of the journey to the Dyson's house was made in complete silence John just couldn't stop thinking about what will happen now, what would the future bring he knew his mother had stopped doing weapons runs or even buying weapons anymore and it had been years since she had made a weapons cache.

His mother had even stopped her intense training routine he tried to do what he could but when he couldn't leave the house without her and nearly had an heart attack every time he did it kind of limited his opinions, he also knew things needed to change between his mom and him she couldn't always treat him like she had been doing even with the T-1000 hunting them she never obsessed over him this much hell if he was too long in the bathroom she would want to know why and he hated it.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that when the truck stopped he was jarred from his thoughts and finally noticed that it was night again and the truck had pulled up outside the Dyson residence.

He shook his head and stretched in his seat and let out a sigh as his body popped in all the right places once he was done he caught Cameron staring at him oddly before she turned away.

He looked to his mother and found himself surprised to see her gripping the steering wheel tightly as the muscles in her jaw clenched and unclenched "Mom are you Okay?" he watched as his mother forcefully let go of the steering wheel and offered him a small that didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine John, come on let's go."

He watched as his mother got out the truck and he turned to look at Cameron and motioned for her to get out the truck.

"She's lying John."

He sighed and got out the truck and slammed the door shut "Yeah I know but there is nothing we can do about it." He walked towards the house just as the door opened and Tarissa Dyson face fell at seeing none other than Sarah Connor at her door.

John ignored most of the conversion as Cameron followed him inside the house he walked into the living room and went to stand by the window watching the landscape he tried to picture what it would look like In the future how the machines roamed the land and skies, he was again brought out his musing by his mother's voice.

"Cameron Show her."

John turned around and watched as Cameron walked towards Tarissa and looked the woman in the eyes before she reached out and easily lifted the woman into the air while making her eyes glow in the most intense blue John had ever seen somehow the Colour made Cameron seem more beautiful in a deadly sort of way and John was slightly aroused, feeling slightly disgusted with himself he turned away from Cameron and looked instead to Tarissa.

He watched as Tarissa's whole world came crumbling down around her and felt genuinely sorry for the woman.

"Tarissa I need you to tell me everything you know."

John watched as his mother slowly walked forward and kneeled in front of Tarissa he could see his mother was tense and was holding back on lashing out at the woman who had by now started crying.

"I-I don't know anything else… god damn it Sarah the night Miles died he told you everything he knew what do you think I could possibly know?"

"Do not lie to me Tarissa you must have overheard something ….anything?"

John had watched as his mother struck Tarissa leaving an angry red mark across the woman's cheek, John had raced forward and bragged his mother away from Tarissa and held in in place "Mom Calm down now." He said with as much authority as he could muster. John pushed his mother away as Cameron walked towards them.

"She's telling the truth Sarah."

John nodded and looked at Tarissa "I'm sorry." He said as he walked towards her he placed his hand on her shoulder "I never meant for Miles to die." He watched as Tarissa looked at him before she pulled away from him and walked into the kitchen.

He heard the sounds of a glass being smashed in a fit of rage he went to go into the kitchen but was stopped by Cameron.

"John we need to go now."

He looked at her in confusion before he could just barely hear the sounds of a car speeding through the street. He was dragged by Cameron through the house and into the kitchen.

"We need a vehicle now."

John watched as Tarissa grabbed a set of keys of the side of the kitchen top and threw them at Cameron who deftly caught them.

"T-The cars in the garage go through that door there."

"When you get chance Tarissa you run understand?"

He heard is mother say as he was dragged through the door that was pointed out and was forced into the only car instead the garage, he watched as his mother went to start the car but was stopped by Cameron.

"Wait we must time this perfectly or the T-888 will likely kill Tarissa."

John waited as inside the car watching Cameron as she seemed to focus on something they couldn't see, he watched as Cameron nodded to his mother who started the car and put it in drive.

"The T-888 is checking out our vehicle now."

The car jolted forward as his mother slammed her foot down on the accelerator and drove out through the open garage door, he watched as his mother controlled the car as it nearly spun as she turned the car around the property and headed towards the gates.

He could see Cromartie standing at the truck and once the terminator heard the car it spun raising its 9mm and fired several shots at the car, he instinctively ducked down even before Cameron settled most of her body over him and obscured his vision as her brown locks fell over his face.

He felt Cameron reach down and grab the detonator he tensed slightly as her hand brushed his inner thigh as she pulled out the small remote control and held it up he watched as she easily flicked the switch and with a smile pressed the small red button inside.

John felt the car shake from the huge explosion that lighted up the dark night sky in a red and orange glow that illuminated the inside of the car, as it did so John could swear that deep within the brown pools his was looking at he saw the tiniest flicker of blue although before he could look properly Cameron lifted herself off him and looked out the back window of the car.

He followed after her half a second later and watched the truck burn he could just make out a body lying on the ground as flames danced across the terminators still form, he wanted to inquire about Tarissa when he saw but he kept his mouth shut as the lights from the other houses came on no doubt the explosion had alerted the residents.

As there car pulled out onto the main road he saw a local fire station getting ready the firemen were stripping the correct equipment onto themselves, he idly thought it was strange for a fire station to be so near a posh residential area but then the people living on the estate had quite a bit of money.

"We need a place to go Cameron by any chance do you know anywhere?" he asked as he slumped in his seat and dusted the glass shards off his shoulders as he watched the streets pass by.

"I do John, future you has set up a plan to use a resistance time displacement device and travel to the year 2007."

John turned to look at Cameron as though she grew a second head and for a minute or two opened and closed his mouth luckily his mother saved him any more embarrassment.

"Wait why would he do that?"

John also wanted to know but felt the need to ask "Will we be trying to stop judgment day?" he watched Cameron closely as she looked from his mother to him.

"That is up to you John my primary mission is to protect you."

John looked at his mother and met her eyes in the car's rear view mirror before he turned away and watched as the car drove through ordinary streets filled with ordinary people did he have the right to allow judgement day to happen could he live with knowing 3 billion lives were lost because he failed to act.

In the end the decision was simple he looked back at Cameron and mustered every ounce of courage he could "We will try to the best of our ability to stop Skynet I cannot in good conscious live with doing nothing." In the darkness of the car he could just make out a small smile on Cameron's face that was quickly replaced by a blank emotionless stare as she turned to Sarah.

"Pull over Sarah."

John could tell his mother didn't like the order especially since it came from Cameron "Mom listen to her she doesn't sleep or get tired or have aches and pains from driving." He said trying to elevate his mother's anger "Please." He added with the best begging look he knew.

He smiled to himself as his mother pulled the car over and quickly swapped places with Cameron, he smiled as his mother got in the back seat with him before the smile turned to a frown when she pulled him forward and started to check him for injuries "Jesus mom I'm fine ok." He tried to pull away but she gripped him tighter and continued checking him "Get off me Sarah." He roared in anger.

He was highly surprised when his mother let him go as though touching him burnt her but he didn't let it show as he continued to glare at her "I said I was FINE." He watched as for the first time in a long while his mother sat next to him truly shell shocked.

He watched her open her mouth no doubt a having a retort ready but before she could speak he waved his hand "Shut up mother I don't want to hear your bullshit." He said as he turned to look out the window and leaned his head against the cool glass and before he knew it he dozed off.

He awoke as his shoulder was shaken before he realised what he was doing he had gripped the arm and slammed the person to the window on the other side holding the arm behind the pinned body, he shook his head before he realised he was pinning his own mother to the window and could of easily broken her arm.

"Well done John now can you let me go."

He released his mother and looked outside he could see Cameron had drove them to a bank "Where are we?" he asked as he continued to look outside.

"Los Angeles where going into the bank."

He got out the car and walked next to Cameron as she looked around "Why?" he asked as his mother came to stand next to him.

"Future John sent back a resistance Engineer to construct a Time Displacement device."

Before he could comment Cameron started to walk across the road he and his mother had to jog across the road to keep up with Cameron who upon entering the bank raised a pistol into the air and fired off a single bullet.

"I need access to the vault now."

John watched as an obviously scared blonde woman motioned for them to follow, once in the vault he watched Cameron shut the huge metal door before she started to open many of the safety deposit boxes lining the walls.

He watched with growing fascination as what looked like a computer was revealed hidden behind about twenty deposit boxes which Cameron programmed. John could see his mother wasn't happy about the situation but before either of them could comment the huge metal door made a huge thudding sound.

"What the fuck is that?" Sarah asked as she came to stand in front of Cameron as she assembled what looked like a weapon.

"The T-888 has found us."

"So you backed us into a corner and now plan to betray us?"

John watched as the door started to bend inwards from the force of what the T-888 was doing to it, electricity started to spike across the room hitting the centre of the room which oddly enough had begun to form a bubble.

"Quickly step into the bubble, here Sarah once the isotope changes from red to green this weapon is ready to fire."

John watched as Cameron handed his mother what looked like a grenade launcher but had a major difference to a standard launcher where a standard launcher held the grenades this model had a spinning wheel spinning what looked like a red mixture together.

"Isotope, is this weapon nuclear?"

He stepped into the bubble along with Cameron and his mother just as parts of the metal door started to fall off from the force being slammed into it, time seemed to slow down as the door crashed in upon itself and the T-888 stepped through the hole.

By this time a bubble had well and truly surrounded them and John couldn't help but reach out and touch the bubble but was quirked back by Cameron as the electricity in the room struck the bubble faster and faster.

John watched as the T-888 stalked forward he watched as the liquid in the gun turned from red to green and without hesitation his mother raised the weapon and fired.

The weapon burnt through the T-888 synthetic's skin and caused the metal underneath to heat up and melt as the terminator hit the ground its head was slammed onto a large piece of concrete on the floor causing it to snap and fall away from the terminators prone body.

A feeling unlike any other settled over John and his body felt off to him and as his body was raised into the air a bright light blinded him and he his mother and Cameron vanished.

* * *

sorry for taking a while with this chapter i'm not happy with it and really struggled to get it out but its as good as it's going to get now it hasn't been checked over by a beta yet as i'm still looking for one but please let me know what you all think.


	9. Chapter 9

John Connor was feeling two things at the moment that over whelmed all of his other senses they were an extreme cold that settled deep into his very bones and an extreme heat that he was sure was burning him alive yet the two feeling balanced themselves out creating an alien unusual feeling, slowly as the two feelings dissipated his other senses slowly came back to him.

The first thing he became aware of was blaring car horns and the sound of tyres skidding across tarmac, his eye sight came back to him next and as he blinked rapidly to clear his vision he could make out he was kneeling in a burnt hole in the ground he looked upwards into two blinding headlights.

Confusion set in as he tried to stand but found his body aching like never before a warm hand settled underneath his arm that easily helped him stand, he turned to look at Cameron and offered her a small smile "Thanks." He mumbled before he suddenly noticed his Terminator protector was completely naked.

He felt his cheeks burn and he looked to the ground at his bare feet, he looked at his feet in confusion for a moment as he clearly remembered wearing cloths this morning he suddenly realised he too was naked and quickly turned away and covered himself unfortunately for him he had turned to a car that had skidded sideways and was now looking at the occupants of said car with shock.

He felt someone nudge him as they came to stand next to him and he looked at his mother who like him and Cameron was also completely naked, groaning he turned away and found himself face to face with Cameron.

He watched as she looked around the area before she grabbed him by the elbow and directed him towards a small field just next to the freeway he was standing on, neither he nor Cameron noticed Sarah hadn't moved and wasn't until a young boy in one of the cars had taken a photo of her that snapped her out stupor.

"Where are we?"

He heard his mother say as he tried to hide himself behind a small bush and made room for his mother who came to stand next to him.

"Same where different when." Was Cameron's simple reply as numerous people jumped out there vehicles and either stood looking at them in shock or ran away from them.

He watched as she walked away completely unaffected by the fact she was naked and walked towards a car with two female passengers and one male passenger that stood outside the car looking at Cameron with a mixture of shock, lust and disgust especially from the two female passengers.

John watched in shock that turned to awe as within a few seconds all three of the cars passengers were on the ground out cold from her punches and kicks, he watched her as she stripped them of cloths and with the pile held securely in her arms walked calmly back towards him and his mother.

It was then he realised that he was being watched by the people who had been on the freeway driving to their destinations before being rudely interrupted, he ducked down and grabbed his mother's arm while at the same time keeping himself covered and ran across the field into the darkness the night offered.

He turned to see that Cameron had also increased her pace and was now coming towards them at a light jog he couldn't help but notice the slight bounce of her chest and the way her hips moved, he turned away as he felt a twitch and focused his mind on anything other than the gorgeous Terminator jogging towards him.

"Here put these on John."

He took the cloths without looking at Cameron and quickly put them on it was especially hard with the trousers as he tried to keep himself covered up in front of his mother and Cameron.

Once dressed he and his mother followed Cameron as she ran across the field they were in and back onto the road a few hundred metres away from where they had first arrived and jumped into one of the empty cars that was still running.

"Get in we need to leave this area before we attract any more unwanted attention."

He jumped in the passenger's side of the car and was awed at the difference between this vehicle and what his mother had use to own "What type of car is this?" he asked as he looked at a small screen in the centre of the dashboard that had a map on it.

"A Lexus Hybrid with built in satellite navigation."

He nodded to himself as he looked over the car as Cameron turned the car around and speed away from the scene.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked as she sat in the back of the car.

"I have detailed files on a number of safe houses set up by various Resistance soldiers."

John smiled it would make perfect tactical sense to send back as many Resistance soldiers as possible that could gather supplies and information but he knew that Skynet no doubt knew this as well and had planned accordingly he could only hope that the two groups had never crossed paths yet.

Hidden in the vast emptiness that is the Mexican desert an underground bunker owned and operated in secret by Skynet no one except for a select few Grey's and Skynet's machine's even knew of its existence.

Above ground was a small Mexican town the people eat worked and slept without ever realising below them was one of the most dangerous enemies humans will ever face.

Three miles below the surface however was a very different story hidden Skynet had built a huge factory that consisted of a twenty four floors each floor was massive and had a particular job from machines creating machines to Grey's creating the terminators power cells and Skynet's deadly nuclear missiles and bio-weapons.

Skynet had sent hundreds of Grey's back in time to infiltrate many positions in the government to provide funding and further Skynet's many goals which included having control over every military satellites and resources, dummy corporations had also been set up that helped Skynet's influence grow.

Each dummy cooperation made certain technology that the government wanted desperately in its fight against terrorism or released new improved civilian technology, the money from these cooperation's was then used by Skynet to buy resource's.

It was all a well-oiled operation this was Skynet's main factory slowly Skynet had been building other such factories around the world but it was taking time each machine built at this factory was shipped off to one of the dummy companies which would then use another dummy company to ship that machine out, Kaliba was one such company that with help from inside government Grey's tried to sell the military Skynet tech.

Inside a plain yet well-furnished office inside the base one such man sat behind an oak desk typing away on a laptop he had no mane only a number but he liked to be called Joe in this time period, a knock on the forces the man to look up and call out "Come in." he watches as a man with grey hair walks inside.

"This just came for you Sir."

He took the brown folder off the man and flicks it open inside is two plain photographs one is of a perfect half sphere that had been melted into the ground the other is of a woman completely naked with black hair, he recognizes both instantly "When were these taken?" he asked as he looked upon the face of his enemy.

"No more than a few hours ago Sir."

The man stood up and made a motion for the man to follow him as he exited his office and walked down the sterile white corridor until they reached two steel elevator doors which opened automatically.

Once inside the elevator rumbled slightly and they both felt their stomachs lurch as the elevator started it descent downwards "I assume these picture had been uploaded to the FBI database?" he asked as he clutched the brown folder in his hand.

"Yes Sir it seems a young teenager took the picture, once the police were involved in the incident on the freeway the FBI were alerted to her status and put on alert."

He nodded "Well done I'm sure our Lord will be pleased." The doors of the elevator opening stopped any reply and both men walked out into another plain sterile white corridor this one with its own tram station that would take them to the main base.

After a short ride the tram came to a screeching Holt, they walked down the new corridor they found themselves in until they stood in front of a huge steel door that could withstand a nuclear explosion.

In front of the door standing sentinel was a huge hulking machine covered in rubbery skin and old unused clothing a T600 Terminator armed with a M134 Minigun, the machine turned to the men and watched them as the lead man used his right hand on the scanner that was stationed on the centre of the door, the man then stepped back as a red beam of light scanned his face blinding him for a second before the light disappeared.

Thus they finally found themselves in the huge underground facility each floor had a purpose from building a terminator to creating the terminators power source, a man wearing a long crisp lab coat came to greet them.

"This way please." The man made a motion and they fell into step behind him.

Except from the sound of machinery the base was near silent, many terminator endoskeletons stood motionless ready to be deployed while others sat inside huge water proof containers that would be shipped out by Kaliba and its other dummy cooperation's.

The main objective at the moment was to ship hundreds if not thousands of containers filled with terminators around the world that would be dropped off at certain key strategic points, Skynet had deemed the best way was to sink the containers in the sea and when the time came these Terminators would walk onto shore and begin their attack.

The facility also created hundreds of HK drones that would supply the Terminators with weapon caches filled with plasma weaponry, while it was easy to create the Terminators creating the CPU's that controlled them was not each CPU was delicate and used up many resources.

The facility also had sleeping and dining quarters for the hundreds of Grey's to use, after ten solid minutes of riding elevators and walking down noisy sterile white corridors they finally arrived outside another steel door except this time it opened automatically.

Inside was a long corridor with two long rooms on each side filled with a massive computer farm that was kept at a cool temperature, in front of them was a small platform Joe walked to the platform and held out the photos to a large screen that covered the entire wall, that was covered in computer code that was moving faster than he could comprehend.

The screen suddenly went black all the orange coloured code disappearing except for one small orange dot that increased in size until a orange body that was made up of computer code stood before him "My lord our enemy has finally revelled themselves." Joe said as he placed the photographs back inside the folder.

" **I have already dispatched units to find and destroy the Connor's."**

Everyone cringed at the deep hate filled voice that echoed around the room "What do you require of us?" he asked as he straightened and stared at the face of Skynet.

" **Continue to assemble units, we are behind slightly on operation effectiveness why?"**

Joe swallowed and did his best to appear calm "M-my lord numerous things have been slowing us down, human error mostly." He watched as the orange body seemed to step out the large computer screen and using specialized holographic cameras walk towards him.

" **I care not, you will personally discipline those responsible. "**

Joe nodded "Of course." And once he received a motion to leave he turned and walked out the room followed closely by the other man "Get me the heads of our other departments, I want a full briefing first thing tomorrow." Without waiting on the other man's response Joe took one of the elevators that led deeper into the factory.

After a short ride he stepped out into another sterile white corridor this one with a large steel metal door, he walked towards it and pushed it open inside was three huge assembly lines which had dozens of terminators in various states of assembly being built large mechanical arms moved over the machines creating sparks.

Ignoring the loud noises the machines made he walked through the large room until he came to a large glass window and watched as Hunter Killers were tested out and improved upon when possible, he watched the HK's for a few minutes before turning and walking to another end of the large room this one held huge Hunter Killer Tanks.

He watched as mechanical arms secured plasma rifles on either side of the huge Tanks that glistened in the dim lighting, it was taking time, money and huge resources but Skynet was slowly building it huge army that would lay waste to the filth of humanity.

Turning away Joe walked back through the facility and made his way back to his office once there using his laptop he pulled up the information regarding Skynet owned bunkers that were spread throughout the world and sent them all a message for an emergency meeting that simply said…. Primary target found.

John Connor walked around the house that Cameron had somehow acquired for them it was simple enough had three bedroom a kitchen and diner and a living room with a small room near the back.

He was frankly very impressed only a few hours ago they had no cloths on their back nothing yet after Cameron had driven to an rundown apartment block and spoke to a heavily scarred man that was missing his right arm and half of his left leg.

After getting whatever she needed of the man she had driven them here to a fully stocked house full of various clothing and even had a small selection of pistols and shotguns to use, even more mind blowing was the fact that hidden around the house in places Cameron only seemed to be able to find was small rolled up bills amounting to five thousand dollars.

While it wasn't a massive amount it was a lot more than what he was expecting, he walked through the kitchen and out the back door into the garden he was aware of someone following him but paid little more attention than that.

Outside was a simple swing and a wooden shed he walked up to the swing and sat down and lightly pushed himself backwards and forwards as Cameron stood next to the swing set and leaned against it slightly and with a small smile on her face she looked around no doubt scanning for any threats not that anyone could tell other than him and his mother.

"How are you feeling John? Any side effects from the time jump?"

He glanced at Cameron briefly before shaking his head "Slight headache but nothing to serious, strange though seeing everything so different." He watched as Cameron nodded and shifted her position slightly "Why did we jump forward in time?" he asked the question had been plaguing him since the actual time jump.

He watched Cameron as she seemed to ignore his question before she turned to him.

"Future John had a disadvantage it took him years to become the leader of the Resistance by that point resources were almost none existent humanity had all but given up. It took Future John many battles before humanity began to hope again but by that point it was too late while he nearly defeated Skynet humanity would have been lost as well."

John nodded "So after all that fighting it was all for nothing then?" he asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Not for nothing no as many machines were freed from Skynet and given a choice by John but yes in the end neither Skynet nor humanity would survive. Skynet used the TDE device to change things in its favour and nearly succeeded if it wasn't for John capturing a TDE."

John could feel a headache forming "Ah I see. Damn time travel hurts my head to think about it." He raised his hands to rub his temples when he felt a warm hand on the back of his neck.

He turned to look at Cameron "w-what are you doing?" he kicked himself at his stuttering instead of a reply he watched as she turned on her heel and made her way back to the house and made a motion for him for follow her, he got up and started for the house and as he did he could just make out a clearly fuming Sarah Connor watching him from an upstairs window.

For the briefest moment mother and son locked eyes and a silent battle of wills was fought before Sarah turned away with a sneer and disappeared with a sigh and muttering about how he hated his life he carried on after Cameron.

* * *

thanks to everyone that reviews it means a lot also I NEED a beta reader please does anyone know someone that can help... anyway leave a review and thanks as always to my friend Joe. hope you don't mind that I made you a bad guy?


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah Connor was not a happy woman since travelling to the future she had watched as John interacted with Cameron, once he was old enough to understand John had taken to ripping toys apart and rebuilding them which developed into him fixing her trucks and then the computer she first bought him.

She knew John didn't see an unstoppable killing machine hell even when his future self-had sent a huge hulking Terminator wearing the face of Kyle's killer John never once saw the machine for what it was but instead saw it like a father/child for a killing machine Bob was very curious to the things around it.

She remembered the day she sat in the back of the estate car the machine was driving through the desert John was sitting in the passenger seat and was teaching it slang words and how to act more human at the time it sickened her to her very core.

In the end though she saw that the machine was the best thing to ever happen to him it would have never hurt him or yelled at him it was why she was willing to leave the leader of the human race in the very hands of his future enemy.

With Cameron it was different instead of a huge hulking T-800 his future self-had deemed to send back a machine that had the body of a young model, she had watched as John had instantly took a liking to Cameron and took time to guide her through human behaviour.

So she resorted to working out to release some tension but even that ended in an argument with the damn machine, she had been using the swing to pull herself upwards and downwards when Cameron had come over and watched her the machine had been silent for all of a minute before it spoke.

"Your technique is flawed I believe your legs should be bent at a 90 degree angle not at the angle yours are."

Sarah gritted her teeth "I didn't ask for your advice." Despite herself she bent her legs she struggled to pull herself up and slipped landing with a thud on the ground as she lay there panting a hand appeared above her.

A dam seemed to break within her and even though she knew it was fruitless she tried to smack the hand away "Damn it." She muttered as she cradled her hand to her chest.

She got to her feet and glared at Cameron "I know what you're doing Cameron." She watched as the terminator teen tilted her head to the side and a slight frown appeared on her perfect face.

"I am patrolling the area."

Sarah spat on the ground near Cameron's feet "You know that's not what I meant." With that she turned away and sat on the swings seat and watched as a flock of birds flew through the sky "Well what are you still doing standing there." She watched Cameron move away before she got lost in her thoughts.

John was sick of being stuck inside the house for the last two days he had tried to convince his mother that getting ID's was a priority but his mother kept brushing him off, Cameron wasn't helping either if she wasn't acting like a second shadow she was marching around the house and grounds holding a gun that she tried to hide by constantly wearing a large coat even on a sunny day.

For the past couple of days Cameron and Sarah seemed to have many disagreements and it was frankly getting on John's nerves, it didn't help that every time he tried to get some air and go in the garden his mother would jump out from seemingly no were and launch into a lecture about his safety.

For something to do he had ripped the houses security system apart but even then his mother hadn't been happy and he ended up repairing the damage he had done.

Cameron on the other hand seemed to watch him with a strange expression on her face it was like she was trying to see something within him whenever he commented on what she was looking at he got a blank look from her before she turned and walked out the room without a word.

He glanced out the window to see Sarah sitting on the swing gently she seemed lost in thought, shaking his head he went about rewiring the houses home security devices.

He was so lost in his work he didn't hear his mother walk into the room he was in and unpack some cheap ass books they had found in the houses attic, he thought of something to break the ice between them and as he looked at the mess in front of him.

"Alright John how's it going?" Sarah asked as she sorted out the boxes.

John found the answer to his question "Ah you bought me the wrong needle nosed pliers." He told her as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"I did? You sure I bought you the red handled ones like you said."

John held up the blue handled pliers with a smile "These are blue in case you forgot your colours." He smirked at her glare before her face softened.

"I'm sorry, I just feel…."

John nodded "Time lagged." He leaned back in his seat "At least that's what I'm calling it, it's like jet lag but for time travellers." He pushed his hair from the front of his face "You know what will help don't you."

"What's that then?"

They both knew the answer of course but John still felt the need to say it "Well fresh air of course." He watched his mother's face fall and a scowl cross her features.

"John…"

He didn't give her the chance to finish "I've been cooped up here for two days. It's ok for you you've been outside were as I can't leave the garden." He watched as his mother dropped the box she was carrying and walked towards him and lean over him almost like she was threating him.

"John we been over this it's not just a name it's a whole new legend we need to think of a past, places we been basically create a whole new life."

John sighed "Yeah I know it's the same thing every time." He knew his mother was stubborn and frankly he was sick of it.

"This is different John."

He was about to say something when he heard the sounds of heavy feet coming towards them and looked over his shoulder as Cameron walked towards the archway that separated the dining room from the living room.

"We should go for the new ID's tomorrow. I have things that I need to do with John."

John took a minute to look Cameron over she had opted to wear a green tank top and dark blue jeans, he turned back to his mother "Can't you track down Enrique." He knew it was a long shot I mean the last time he or his mother had saw Enrique was ten years ago.

"Fine I'll see if I can't track down Enrique."

John watched his mum turn to Cameron who had tilted her head to one side, in the short time he had known Cameron he had picked up on certain traits which was remarkable considering she was a machine he had no doubt she had no idea who Enrique was.

"Oh Enrique's an old friend ten years ago he was the best fake paper guy around."

John turned from the pair and continued his fiddling with the security system one thing he was impressed with was how technology had seemed so advanced to what he was used to, Cameron's voice broke his train of thought and what she said nearly made him want to face palm himself.

"Future John has already sent back the necessary recourses." With that Cameron turned and marched out the room.

John knew there would be hell to pay as he watched his mother's face fall as she clenched her teeth and clenched her fists on top of the table, he did his best to ignore the noise of the chair as it screeched across the floor.

He lost himself in his work so much so he didn't realise Cameron had returned and stood over him unmoving and unblinking as she watched him work, he felt a hand land on his shoulder and he almost jumped out his seat "Jesus Cameron what the hell?" he asked as he glanced at his protector.

"You haven't had any substance in the last nine hours, would you like me to make you a sandwich?"

John smiled at her "Sure." He watched as Cameron turned away and walked into the kitchen, he stood up from his seat and stretched his sore muscles before following Cameron into the kitchen.

The next day Sarah, Cameron and John had set out to find the Resistance fighters, john had wanted to stay at home but one look from Cameron and any resistance he had crumbled.

So here he sat in the back of a car that Cameron had deemed worthy of their time to steal, he watched as Cameron professionally hot-wired the car.

"You didn't think to use that super brain of yours and tell us that John had already sent people back to help?"

"John thought it prudent to send back recourses, Resistance fighters that were to gather supplies."

"So what are they manning an apocalyptic covenant store filled with guns, money, fake ID's and a small army."

"Yes exactly." Once Cameron finished speaking the car rumbled to life and the cabin was filled with the sound of a rock singer singing.

 _On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered round and the gazed with wide wonder at the joy they had found. The head nurse spoke up said leave this one alone, she could tell right away that I was bad to the bone…_

John had been nodding his head to the catchy tune when his mother had turned the radio off "So where are we going cam?" he asked as he took a bite of his mother's famous burnt pancakes he scrunched his face at the cold almost soggy taste.

"I have detailed files of various Resistance hideouts located throughout the city but first we need to buy a local map."

"Ha so the mighty machines don't know everything."

John pinched his nose as he closed his eyes "Why the hell can't you two just get along." He opened his eyes and looked to his mother "Mom you got along with uncle Bob just fine why not Cameron?" he opened the window and threw his left over pancakes which had been wrapped in foil out the window.

"John tin-miss here is completely different from uncle Bob and you damn well know it."

John never replied to his mother as Cameron drove to the local garage he had to question his future self on the entire issue of Cameron sure she had proved herself more than capable at fighting other Terminators but he knew that as a result of her unique design she had some disadvantages to other terminators.

Why would his future self-send him a female Terminator that would be more at home as a glamour model than fighting against killing machines he noticed that around his mother Cameron seemed to act like an emotionless but when alone she seemed to become something akin to human.

He had to wonder if it was a trick to lure him in but he didn't think so she almost acted like a child a very intelligent child sure but a child none the less, she wondered about the world around her she wanted to understand the very humans she was once forced to kill.

He watched as Cameron came marching out of the gas station he watched as her hips moved he coughed and turned away from the sight as he felt his face burn.

"Everything ok John?"

He nodded "Y-yeah I'm fine." He forced himself to take a few deep calming breaths and focused on the streets outside the window as Cameron drove the car to their destination.

A few miles away inside the head office at Zeira Cooperation or as some people called it ZeiraCorp A woman with striking red hair sat in front of her laptop typing away at a speed most people would have been impressed and awed by.

The sound of a child giggling caught her attention and she looked up from the laptop to watch another young child sitting on the leather sofa playing with three rubber ducks, she tilted her head and watched as the child moved the ducks about making little quaking and speaking noises, she found a child's imagination quiet fascinating.

A small almost tiny smile appeared on her face this had been happening more and more over the last couple of years at first she was disturbed by the fact her body acted without her consent around the young Scottish girl and no matter what she did she was unable to stop the act. A news feed interrupted her train of thought and she glanced to her laptop to watch as a news reporter.

"I'm currently standing near the spot were according to eye witnesses three people suddenly appeared here not more than three hours ago. Many cars crashed while attempting to stop causing many injuries, eye witnesses say the three people which were naked ran to a nearby field that was under construction from there one of the unknown women brutally attacked three people that were in a nearby car, sorry we have no further information than that but we will update you as soon as we learn something new, back to you at the studio."

Catherine Weaver paused the news feed on her laptop and looked at the scene of carnage on the small screen, it was taken from an elevated position likely from a helicopter it showed a perfectly formed sphere burnt into the ground surrounded by cars which either had electrical damage or had been involved in an accident.

She knew instantly what had caused such damage it seemed either Skynet or the Resistance had deployed one of their assists she would have to do the same, she stood and walked to the large window that covered the whole wall behind her desk and looked to the street far below from this position everyone below looked like ants scurrying about.

Somewhere out there waiting was her creators brother the one that in the future freed her from Skynet's control, it seemed she needed to proceed to actually acquiring the hard drive that would one day become a part of Skynet were hopefully hidden in the hard drive was Skynet's brother John Henry.

* * *

please leave a review as always thanks to justjoe for helping me with this chapter hopefully everyone likes it. oh and I still need a beta reader come on cant anyone help?


	11. Chapter 11

John watched as Cameron drove the car through the city everything looked so different from what he was used to kids walked around with mobile phones or portable CD players as Cameron had called them, huge towering skyscrapers dominated the space around them, thousands of people walked the streets or drove around dotted between the skyscrapers were smaller towers that looked like shops with apartments above them judging by the washing he could see hanging from the balcony's.

He watched as the car stopped at a set of traffic lights and looked out at a small corner coffee shop he could see a man in a three piece suit sitting outside typing away at what looked like a computer "Hey Cameron what's that man doing?" he asked his terminator protector who had glanced over her shoulder at him.

"The man in question is on a laptop it's a portable computing device." Cameron said as she looked to were John was pointing before she turned back to the road and continued their journey.

John racked his brain before he remembered he had read an article on portable computer devices in a tech magazine he liked to read "I have read about them before." He knew he'd have to spend a couple of days reading up on everything he'd missed out on thanks to his jump into the future.

He could see his mother wasn't happy about anything going on around her and he couldn't blame her she always hated technology anything she didn't understand or completely control and she'd hate it, he sighed and before he realised it the car had pulled up outside a dull grey tower it wasn't anything special by any means and the neighbourhood around them seemed really run down and old.

He along with Cameron and his mother got out the car and walked across the seat sitting at the base of about five steps was a group of young children gathered around a board game playing and laughing, he ignored them and walked up the few steps watching Cameron as she looked around, he followed behind her as she found the stairs and walked up them.

They had reached the third floor and were walking down the corridor when Cameron stopped in front of a plain dark brown door and turned to look at them.

"This is it, Sarah please allow me to do the talking and John you need to be prepared."

He was about to ask why when she raised her hand and knocked on the door three times that seemed loud in the otherwise quite corridor, they waited for less than a few seconds before the door opened slightly and a face that had an extremely long scar running down his face crisscrossing its way from the top of his receding hair line to the bottom of his chin, the man had grey eyes that held a look that chilled John to his very core and when he spoke his teeth looked like they had all but rotted away.

"Yes can I help you?" he asked in a very gravely dry voice.

"Cameron Philips TOK model 001."

John watched as Cameron's eyes flashed an intense blue before turning back to their normal brown colour, he watched the man as he seemed to study Cameron then his mother before his grey eyes settled on him.

"Wait here." The man spoke before closing the door.

John turned to look at Cameron but before he could open his mouth the door was thrown open and three large guns unlike any he had ever seen before were thrust into his face, the men behind the weapons were each strongly built before he could get a good look at the men the door behind them was opened and a large hand settled on his shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder at a man with his face covered in a mess of scars one eye has lost its colouring meaning he was either blind or nearly blind in that eye while his other eye looked at him with a burning passion, he was pushed into the room as the men with the weapons each slowly backed up allowing the door to gently shut behind them.

"Password." A voice sound from the back of the room.

He couldn't see from were as he was surround the group had formed a circle around him, Cameron and his mother he turned slightly to look at Cameron as she spoke in a voice that vaguely reminded him of his own voice except this voice commanded you listened to it.

"General John Connor leader of the resistance and founder of Tech-Com serial number 12-345-678."

John breathed a sigh of relief when the weapons were lowered and the group stepped back and went to sit on either the sofa or a dining table that was near the door to the kitchen he guessed from what he could see, a man that he hadn't noticed sitting in a wheel chair pushed himself forward and John had to stifle a gasp.

The man was a mess he had both his legs missing his left arm was cradled to his chest and didn't look right to him sort of like it had been broken repeatedly and hadn't been set properly his other arm looked fine until John looked at the man's hand which had missing fingers, he could see numerous tubes connected to the man's arm which pumped clear liquid into his body from a saline bag that was hanging on a small pole on his wheel chair.

He looked to his mother and could plainly see that she hated this situation it was beyond her control and being who she was she despised it, a dry throaty cough brought his attention back to the man in the wheel chair.

In fact as he looked around the room he could see each man carried a major medical issue one of the resistance fighters even stood on a wooden leg that he hadn't noticed earlier yet now the adrenaline had left the resistance soldiers he could see that they all carried a deep pain.

"General it's an honour to see you again even if you're nothing more than a teenage boy at the moment, I see you admiring our weapons."

John focused back to the man in the wheel chair as he offered him a small yet respectful salute "Er likewise and yeah I was never seen anything like them." He muttered lamely which caused the man to give me a small smile.

"There plasma rifles with a 40watt range." Cameron supplied as she walked around the room checking the various things in the room.

"I know this is strange General and I know we are not the best the Resistance has to offer but you at some point have saved our lives on more than one occasion, so when you offered to help your younger self we jumped at the chance. You're looking at the remains of Tech-com battalion gamma, besides I can't think of a better place to die."

John nodded "You're dying?" he asked as his mom was directed to a table in the corner that had numerous passports on and other government documents.

"Yeah other than my injuries I'm riddled with cancer, anyway we have gathered everything you asked over there, everything except solid information on Skynet."

Before he could reply he was directed to a plain white wall that had a camera set up and told to stand in front of the wall, what happened next was a few long hours of having his picture taken before one of the Resistance fighters spent hours sorting out their driving licences and passports.

Just as it started to go dark Cameron appeared with a large brown envelope "John we are ready to go." She said and as he fell into step besides her she was stopped by a voice from behind them.

"Cameron the VIP sent this for you."

He turned to look as one of the Resistance fighters held up another plain brown envelope he watched as his mother took the envelope and with a glare at Cameron tore it open and peered inside, he rubbed his hand across his face "Mom come on really." He complained and sent the old man in the wheel chair a small smile.

"Hey Connor you heard the General."

John couldn't think of a worst thing the man in the wheel chair could of said as the air in the room suddenly went tense and he noticed a few of the Resistance fighters tighten their grips on the weapons, he walked towards his mother and snatched the envelope off her "Come on let's go. Thanks guys I hope…" he stopped briefly to take in a breath "I hope you live out the rest of your lives in peace." He walked towards the door and was again surprised as he was offered one of the plasma rifles.

"Here General it hasn't got any ammo but we know you like to pull things apart and fiddle around with them."

He took the surprisingly heavily rifle and wrapped it up in a green duffle bag that was on the floor near the door and with a nod opened the door and walked out the room finally he had his new identity and with it hopefully a bit of freedom from his mother, as he walked down the corridor he could see his mother was in a foul mood and decided to brace himself for a long argument when they got home.

* * *

I'm terribly sorry for late update life just got out of control. THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD that I promise you and I will try to update when I can. so tell me what you think of this chapter sure its only a small one but I had to update.


	12. Chapter 12

John Connor stood looking out the window of the motel his mother had rented for the night, thanks to the Resistance fighter he had met he had his new identity including a driving licence but best of all a new house to go. He glanced over his shoulder at his mother who stared at the flat screen television hanging on the wall with intense interest.

He ignored the sound of the news program his mother was watching and glanced at Cameron who was bent forward slightly and studying a map that was laid out across a counter that held the usual motel condiments, next to the map was a single key and a small piece of paper with the houses new address on.

He turned back to look outside and sighed to himself the atmosphere between his mother and Cameron was tense, he could clearly see she was angry at the situation with the Resistance fighters how they all but ignored her and instead spoke to him and seemed to worship the very ground he walked on.

He hoped tomorrow would be a better day as today was a Saturday they would be going to the new house and the start of his new life as John Baum, he turned from the window and walked towards Cameron "Hey Cameron I have to ask, will we be going to school." He heard his mother turn on the bed making it squeak slightly as she turned away from the television obviously interested in the conversation.

"We train you john. You need to start a work out regime and teach you how to combat a terminator."

He folded his arms across his chest and leaned on the counter slightly "How do we do that?" he asked and watched as Cameron turned her head towards him and offered him the tiniest of smiles.

"We set up different courses for you while I hunt you down. Also we have more Resistance contacts to use that will teach you everything you need to know."

John shuddered at the thought it was engraved In him from the very moment he could walk and talk that the only thing to do against a terminator is run, he was about to open his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his mother.

"No way tin can. John goes to school and stays of the grid."

He watched as his mother attempted to push Cameron away from the table so she could get into the terminators face but Cameron didn't even move and instead made his mother look all the more silly.

"No Sarah John has to train he has to learn and become the general the Resistance and humanity needs, that is my mission and I will not let you interfere with that."

John could see his mother's anger boiling in her eyes so decided to change the subject "Hey Cameron I'm starving fancy going to get something to eat with me?" he asked even though he knew she wouldn't leave him alone.

"Yes." Cameron said simply as she straightened up and adjusted her jacket.

He looked towards his mother who nodded before she turned back to the television, he picked up the set of motel keys and headed towards the door with Cameron a few steps behind him.

Almost as soon as he stepped outside into the cool air he let out a soft sigh he loved this time of day when the sun had set and the air around them cooled, he followed Cameron as she stalked towards a food store they had spotted as they drove to the motel.

It took a few minutes but they finally arrived outside a KFC he and Cameron walked inside and he looked at the menu that was above the serving counter "I'll just have a piece of chicken and chips." He said as he and Cameron waited in line to be served, making sure there was nobody listening he whispered to Cameron "Are you getting anything?" he had seen Cameron eat a small potato crisp but he didn't actually no if she could eat.

"I will order something if only for appearance sake."

He nodded and a few minutes later they were walking back to the motel with their food "So how many recourses did my future self-send back?" this question had been on his mind since he first met the resistance fighters.

"John knew that the war was lost he had been formalising final plans to destroy Skynet once and for all but humanity had already lost there was too little humans left. So using the time displacement device he sent considerable assets back."

John nodded as his face took on a grim look he couldn't imagine what his future self must of felt like knowing Skynet would be gone forever yet also realising that humanity had lost also, he rubbed his face as he absorbed this information "What about this VIP?"

"I cannot tell you that yet my program doesn't allow it until after I've delivered the Generals package."

Now this stopped John in his tracks "What package?" he and Cameron looked at each other but her face was as usual devoid of anything, he had a feeling she wasn't going to answer truthfully.

"You'll find out tomorrow John I promise."

John nodded and resumed walking towards the motel "Come before the food gets cold." He said over his shoulder at Cameron who was walking behind him while she scanned around her, once he arrived back at the motel and eaten his surprisingly delicious chicken he settled down for the night by checking the plasma rifle he had been given while Cameron busied herself with standing guard at the window and keeping him safe.

* * *

Catherine Weaver sat in her office typing away at her laptop she was finalising the paper work that would allow her to buy a substantial amount of land in the demographic republic of Congo while this land and mine was considered unremarkable yet hidden deep beneath the earth was a supply of raw niobium and tantalum ore which could be used to create Coltan.

Once complete she turned her attention to where she would store John Henry in the basement of Zeira Corp was empty storage rooms that after some redesign could hold the large super computers and computer farms that she would use. It took a while but thanks to her large intellect she had finished the plans needed and sent an email to the local building merchant along with the plans.

She then searched through all the recourses at her disposal and allocated the necessary equipment including the experimental technology that Zeira Corp was working on to her A.I project.

Before she had been sent to the past she had approached General Connor and formed a uneasy alliance which strengthened in a few short months it was during this time that between her and General Connor they realised that the worlds resources had been depleted and the planet had become inhospitable to humans.

It had taken weeks to plan sending back the right people to gather the right equipment and infiltrate the right positions of both the military and civilian governments before General Connor had finally allowed to send her back, her main mission was to build John Henry which involved her taking the identity of Catherine Weaver after she died in a helicopter crash while her secondary mission was to help and support a young John Connor.

After taking over Zeira Corp she made a few calculated risks and Zeira Corp went from a small time company and turned into fortune five hundred company which made millions every week. She gathered up all her things and left the office, as she stepped out of her building a large silver 4x4 pulled up to the curb and a man in an expensive suit got out and opened the rear door and drove her home.

She spent all night standing in front of the window in Savannahs room watching for anything strange or any Skynet machines that she knew were out there and had yet to show themselves.

* * *

Cameron stood at the window scanning the area she had been at this for nearly four hours a soft noise from one of the two beds in the room drew her attention and she glanced at John as he thrashed about no doubt having another nightmare.

She turned away from the window and walked into the bathroom she picked up the motels flannel and soaked it in cold water before she rung it between her hands and walked back towards John were she gently lowered herself onto his bed and started to dab his forehead, almost immediately he settled into a more peaceful sleep.

Once she was certain he was asleep she got up and walked to the table were sitting on the table was the VIP's package, she reached for the brown envelop and reached inside pulling out a plain silver key attached to a key ring, she ignored the name written on the small piece of paper inside the key ring and using her advanced HUD scanned the paper for any hidden message.

It only took a second but there hidden in an invisible ink was a name and that name was Catherine Weaver and underneath that was Zeira Corp's logo, it wouldn't be long before she would have to take John to meet one of the deadliest Terminators ever created. If Weaver had followed the plan then the key she now held belonged to a storage unit that would be filled with weapons and equipment to combat Skynet and its machines.

* * *

what do you think please let me know in the reviews my friends. not sure if I will have time to update before Christmas if not have a good Christmas my friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah had awoken before John like normal she saw Cameron stood at the motel window at least she took her job of protecting John seriously although she supposed that Cameron had no choice in the matter really.

After having a shower and putting on some fresh cloths Sarah sat on the next to John and watched her son sleep, she resisted the urge to reach out and run her hand across his face like she used to do when John was a baby.

Sarah saw Cameron move slightly in the corner of her vision and turned her head fully to look at the Terminator, she loathed that future John had sent back Cameron she had questions and since John was asleep she might as well ask them "Why did the General send you?" she asked as she shifted on the bed.

"I was the only unit available."

Sarah felt her left eye twitch "Come on, you honestly can't expect me to believe that." She watched Cameron as the machine turned to look at her.

"When I was sent back the war was nearing an end Sarah but it had come at great cost. I know you don't trust me and I honestly don't expect you to but you'll have your answers today. I ask that you be patient until then."

Sarah glared at the machine before she turned to look at John that was still sleeping soundly, she would never admit this to anyone but she was tired she always believed that the future wasn't set in stone yet machines kept appearing in their lives all after john in some way, when she was pregnant and her emotions were scrambled she had actually considered terminating her unborn baby.

What type of life had he lived moving from place to place unable to form any attachments for the first time in years Sarah let the wall she had built around her to fall and she hated what she had done so she swallowed her pride and nodded "For John." She said as the soldier within her emerged again and she glanced back at the terminator.

"Thank you Sarah." Cameron said simply as she turned back to the window and resumed her search.

* * *

John sat in the passenger seat of the black truck next to Cameron who had driven them through L.A to one of the many industrial, this morning Cameron had left John in the care of his mother and had bought a new black truck for them to use.

She had then driven them to where they were currently parked "Cameron what is this place?" he asked as he noticed his mother lean forward slightly as she looked around and gripped the pistol she had in her hand.

"This is one of our many storage units set up by the V.I.P."

John could see his mother ground her teeth as her fingers gripped the pistol more tightly, he knew that the bullets in the pistol would do little to hurt Cameron and he had to question his mother's thoughts on the matter so far Cameron had done nothing to harm or hurt them.

"Come." Cameron said simply as she jumped out the truck and walked towards the plain metal door.

John looked back at his mother who glared at him before he shrugged and followed after Cameron, he looked around him as he walked towards Cameron it was nothing special he was surrounded by around 40 plus storage units each equally spread apart with enough space for either large vans or trucks.

He followed Cameron into the now opened storage unit into a small corridor of sorts with a plain steel door at the other end of the storage unit, he followed Cameron as she walked down the corridor and easily pushed open the no doubt heavy door and waved john inside. He was slightly disappointed to find the room beyond filled with plain brown cardboard boxes that looked to be filled with paper if he would of looked closely he would have noticed that a few of the boxes were filled with paperwork from Zeira Corp.

He watched as his mother stalked forward and pushed past him as she looked around the room before she turned to look at Cameron as she slipped the pistol free from behind her back.

"What the fuck is this tinny? There is nothing useful here."

John watched as Cameron seemed to look around the room before walking towards one of the only walls in the room with a small space between two of the shelves, he watched as he shifted a box slightly to the side and placed her hand on the wall.

For a few seconds nothing happened and john was slightly worried that Cameron had developed a fault in her systems when the wall suddenly separated revealing an open elevator, he and Sarah followed Cameron into the elevator which groaned slightly with the added weight of Cameron's metal body.

The doors closed automatically and he felt his stomach lurch as the elevator descended, the doors opened a few moments later and john felt his jaw drop at the sight that greeted him as lights slowly switched themselves on, rows upon rows filled with weapons were staked in front of him there was five metal rows spread evenly throughout the room and on the left hand side of the room was a table that was filled with computer equipment and even mobile phones.

He ignored the weapons as his feet guided him to the table and he looked at four silver laptops that he could already see were extremely expensive and no doubt top of the range, on the other side of the room was a large steel table that had a number of medical equipment around it including a fridge that looked like it contained blood packets.

Deciding to look at the weapons he walked down one of the rows and he felt his jaw drop at the sight, there on one of the selves was a Barrett M82A1 sniper rifle with a grunt he lifted the heavy rifle and raised the scope to his eye, the scope lit the room up with a green glow no doubt from a night vision attachment with a pull of the trigger he felt the rifle click.

"Barrett M82A1 50. calibre sniper rifle with enhanced night vision scope." Cameron said as she came beside him and took the rifle away from him with her right hand and placed it back on the shelf with ease.

John nodded dumbly as he continued to look at the weapons staked on the shelves "Wow." Was all he could say as he looked at a variety of machine guns each with different enhancements on them, he had always thought the weapon stashes his mother had done were impressive but this was a whole other world.

The sight of a jet black mini gun caught his attention and a sad smile formed on his face as he remembered uncle bob lifting up a similar weapon and offering him a small smile "that's definitely you." He whispered to himself as he ran his hand over the gun.

After a moment he turned away and saw his mother looking over the shotguns even she looked blown away by the amount of weapons here.

"John Could you please help me a moment." Cameron said as she stripped off her black coat and removed her purple jumper leaving her in nothing more than a red bra.

He walked back to the table and almost tripped over his own feet at the sight before he swallowed hard "What the hell Cameron?" he sputtered as he glanced away from the beautiful terminator. He heard the metal table groan which made him look back just as Cameron got on the table and lay down.

"Take his scalpel and place it directly between my breast plate…here." She said as she held out the cutting tool in one hand while her other pointed to the spot between her breasts.

He reached out and took the scalpel and walked towards the table and with a shaky hand placed the tip of the blade against her skin.

"Good john, now gently apply pressure and cut downwards a few inches."

John looked over his shoulder at his mother who was holding a police issue shotgun and was glaring daggers at both of them, he turned away and steadied his nerves and gently pushed the blade into Cameron's skin until he hit resistance and cut downwards.

"Excellent you're doing great now cut vertically across and once done fold the skin to the side."

He looked at Cameron who offered him a small smile before he did as he was told and cut across the smooth skin once down he got a piece of tissue and whipped the blood away before he folded the loose skin to the side revealing the chrome exoskeleton underneath.

He then watched as Cameron pushed at her exoskeleton before he heard the tiniest hiss and a small opening popped open and a piece of metal slowly raised up about an inch.

"Slowly and carefully pull out the nuclear power source."

John felt his eyes widen as he looked up at Cameron "Nuclear power source." He felt his hand shake as he reached out and touched the cool power cell before he gently started to lift it out.

"John stop now." His mother said as she cocked the shotgun and nudged him out the way.

He felt his heart stop briefly at the noise and he almost had to take a few deep breaths "Cameron?" he asked as he pulled his hand away and took a step backwards.

"It's perfectly safe John."

He took a deep breath and reached out and wrapped his fingers around the cool metal and started to pull the power cell out until with a slight clang of metal on metal the power cell was pulled free.

He studied the power cell he was blown away that the small device that fit in his hand was basically a nuclear reactor, he slowly placed it on the table near Cameron's leg and looked back to wear the power cell had come from.

"Pull free the portable device you see."

There inside he saw a small black stick that was about 2inches long he reached inside and using two of his fingers pulled the device free and placed it in the palm of his other hand, he moved out the way as Cameron placed her power core back and pushed it back into place before she used a staple gun and stitched up the wound on her chest.

Once she was done she directed him to one of the laptops and switched it on, she fiddled with the menu for a few moments before she held out her hand.

"Give me the device John."

He handed it over and watched as she plugged it into the laptop and waited for it to load before she pushed the space bar and turned to look at him and his mother that still clutched the shotgun.

"What you are about to see is a message from future John."

John was stunned and sat in the chair that was next to the table he swallowed before he nodded not trusting his voice at the moment as Cameron started the message and stepped away from the laptop.

He watched the laptop screen flicker as an image of a room if it could truly be called that was shown it was obvious immediately that the device used to record this was damaged, he waited a few seconds until he saw the body of a person move around before sitting on something out of view.

John gasped as he saw his future self the man had messy greasy tangled hair a face covered in dirt and grim, three long scars covered the length of the left side of his face it was his eyes though that John found himself staring at unable to look away they were dull and lifeless and the man had obviously seen and done things no one should have to do and endure.

" _Hello John." The voice said in a rough voice "Mother if you are seeing this then it means Cameron has found you. What I have to tell you now will be hard to deal with but you have to know what's at stake." The man when he spoke had little to no teeth left._

John honestly didn't know how to feel the man on screen was clearly him yet he could tell the man was broken beyond repair and seemed almost like a machine.

" _I sent this back near the end of the war. We had nearly won and destroyed Skynet for good yet in the process humanity had lost too." The man on screen leaned forward and using hands that hadn't healed properly from being broken rubbed at his face "the earth had become a nuclear waste land little to no food could actually grow and so humans had resorted to eating each other in a vain attempt to starve of hunger."_

" _Even I have had to do disgusting things to survive that will haunt me forever."_

John turned away briefly as he felt bile rising in his throat and caught sight of his mother who looked to be having a similar problem before he turned back to the screen.

" _With the three billion we lost in the nuclear fires and the long war with Skynet and its machines added with the radiation humanity had lost, there are too few of us left." The man shifted slightly "My machines predicted that in twenty to thirty years humans would simply die out, so I sent back everything I could that I thought could help you prepare and if possible stop the war before it ever begins."_

" _I'm sure by now you've met some of the Resistance fighters but you have to know they were sent back because quite frankly they were useless to me, there are others I have sent back that should you be unable to stop judgement day will have hidden supplies and resources in nuclear bunkers that we know are not being used."_

" _Cameron will know who they are and what skills you should learn from them but most importantly of all I struck a bargain with an independent machine to aid you, I do not know what identity it has taken but I implore you John to uphold the bargain I struck it. If you find the machine I'm sure it can tell you more."_

" _Sarah if you're listening I wanted to say thank you for raising me it was not an ideal life like I wanted but I'm grateful none the less. I will say this though Cameron has been sent back to help and she will not let you interfere with that. I hope you can live with this if not then trust me when I say you will lose your john."_

" _Now John this is my message to you, you will have good days and bad and days when you feel life isn't worth living especially if judgement day happens. I'm not going to tell you everything will be alright instead I'll say take strength from those around you. I hope john you find some happiness though, good luck john."_

* * *

With that the recording ended Sarah looked at John who sat staring at the laptop and she felt her heart break at the sight yet the soldier in her refused to offer any soft words instead she watched as Cameron walked towards john and placed a hand on his shoulder.

She felt an odd emotion rise in her chest at the sight it seemed that she needed to speak to the resistance people they had met as she had many questions "Come on John we should gather some supplies while we are here." With that she grabbed a black bag and to fill it with ammo and guns.

* * *

still need a beta reader come on guys and gals cant anyone help... had this chapter waiting now for three weeks in end decided to publish it as it is but I need help. anyway let me know what you think.


End file.
